Six Weeks
by vbfb1
Summary: Edward has been avoiding sexual contact with his wife for six weeks. What happens when she lays it all on the line? After Edward and Bella reconnect she finds out she is preganant. Pretty P0rn Entry  Now Extended
1. Chapter 1

_Penname: vbfb1_

_Title: Six Weeks_

_Picture Sinspiration: 2_

_Rating: NC-17_

_POV: Bella & Edward_

_Pairing: Edward & Bella_

_Word Count: _

_Summary: Edward has been avoiding sexual contact with his wife for six weeks. What happens when she lays it all on the line?_

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by the Ladeez of the LUSTorium. Please see the contest profile for full details.  
http:/ www. fanfiction . net/u/ 2120160**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Six weeks. Six fucking weeks.

That's how long it has been since I've had sex with my husband.

I don't know why we haven't had sex; believe me, it's not as if I haven't tried. I've made every effort to entice him – fancy lingerie, dancing around the house in his clothes, even an impromptu strip tease. I had done everything short of getting down on my knees and begging, but nothing seems to work. His response is either he is too tired or he isn't in the mood.

I am so fucking sexually frustrated right now. I think if Edward was to even look at me with a little sexual intent, I might come.

Tonight I've decided I have to up the ante and just lay it all out on the table, so to speak.

I've made his favourite dinner, lasagne, which is in the oven warming. I also made him my famous apple pie for dessert.

It's five thirty and I know he will be home from work in about half an hour. I head upstairs to get ready.

Taking a shower, I clean myself up, removing every trace of hair from my legs, armpits and pussy. Knowing how much Edward likes when I wear my hair down, I dry and straighten my hair. I slip on a robe to stop myself from getting cold, and then grab his favourite pair of fuck-me heels from the back of the closet and put them on. I head downstairs, the anticipation killing me. Tonight we are going to resolve this no sex issue, one way or another.

I quickly pop into the kitchen and check on dinner. It is ready so I turn the oven down to a low heat. Then I head into the dining room to wait for him to come home.

As I sit there waiting from him to arrive, I start fantasising about how I hope tonight will go. Images of him fucking me hard and making me come all over the dining room table swim around in my mind, and I feel my arousal start to pool in my folds. I think about having a little five-finger fun before he gets here, but I look at the clock and realise that he should be home any moment.

I hear the garage door start to retract. My heart starts to beat at a rapid rate. _He's home_. Suddenly I begin to feel very nervous, but I squash that feeling. The horny sex kitten in me wants to be fucked tonight, and no amount of nervousness is going to stop me from trying to achieve that goal.

I shed my robe and hop up on the edge of the dining room table. I spread my legs, placing each foot on a dining chair, and rest my hands on the table behind me, causing me to arch my back a little and stick my tits further out.

I hear the garage door slam shut.

"Baby, you here?" he yells.

"In the dining room," I answer, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

My nerves peak and I have a brief argument with myself about how this is a stupid idea.

"Have you been cooking?" I hear his voice getting closer. "Because it smells delicious in here, is it..."

He stops mid-sentence as he comes around the corner and catches sight of me on the table. Wide-eyed, he takes in every inch of me, perched naked and spread-eagle on the dining room table. I'm fairly certain I see a tent immediately appear in his pants. I'm not sure but I could have sworn I heard him say "holy fuck" under his breath.

He just stands there for what feels like hours, staring at me, not saying anything. I can feel my heart beating a mile a minute in my chest. The look on his face is pure unadulterated desire. He is looking at me as though he wants to devour me.

What he does next catches me completely off guard.

He turns around and walks out. My previously rapidly beating heart now feels like it's shattered into a million pieces.

I don't know how long I sit there staring at the doorway, wallowing, before I snap out of it. I slide off the table, put my robe on and head off to find Edward; I want to know what the fuck his problem is. Who walks into a room to find their wife naked, and basically offering herself up on a platter, and just turns around and walks out?

After searching almost the whole house, I eventually find him taking a shower in our bathroom. I walk in and throw the shower curtain open, prepared to rip him a new one, until I see him standing there crying.

I quickly discard my robe and heels and jump in with him. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him into my embrace. We stay that way until the water starts to turn cold. I reach behind me and turn the taps off. We get out of the shower, dry off and then I pull Edward into the bedroom. His crying finally subsides, so I figure it's time to find out what is going on.

We cuddle on the bed, up against the headboard, and before I have a chance to ask what's going on, Edward starts talking. "I'm sorry," he says. I wait, thinking he is going to follow up his statement and tell me why he is apologising, but he doesn't. After a few minutes of him not saying anything, I finally ask.

"Edward, baby, what is going on?"

We sit there for another couple of minutes and just when I think he isn't going to answer me, he finally speaks.

"I cheated." He looks at me with shame and guilt written all over his face.

"What the FUCK do you mean you cheated? I want the whole story and I fucking want it now," I yell at him as I pull out of his embrace, waiting for him to explain.

He looks at me with defeat in his eyes then starts talking. "It was about six weeks ago. Remember when I did that 72 hour shift?" I nod my head, letting him know I remembered. "Well, I was taking a nap in the on call room, and from what I remember I was having a pretty sexually explicit dream about you. I woke up thinking it was you straddling my legs, tongue-kissing me and giving me a hand job. Nearly immediately after it was over and the sleep haze lifted, I realised that I wasn't home in our bed but still at the hospital. My eyes met blue instead of brown and I nearly threw up when I realised that whore, Jessica, was on top of me and not _you_. I immediately threw her out and told her never to fucking come near me again, but I knew it was too late. I am so fucking mad at myself. Bella, you have to believe me when I tell you that I love you more than you will ever know and that I never intended for any of this to happen. I know things have been strained and I am sorry for that; it's just, every time I look at you, I feel guilty..." he trails off, sobbing again.

I quickly straddle his lap. I put my hands on both sides of his face and tilt his head up toward me so I can look him in the eye.

"Edward," I say, trying to get his attention. "Baby, I have some things to say and I need you to listen." He just nods so I keep on talking. "Firstly, you _did not_ cheat on me; the only person to blame here is that cunt, Jessica Stanley. What she did to you was sexual assault; you should have reported her and had her fired. Believe me, if she ever crosses my path, she is going to be sorry. Secondly, Edward, I love you and I wish you had told me about this sooner. What's done is done, but right now I need you to fuck me," I say as I grind myself on his lap.

Edward's eyes go wide as I feel him harden underneath me. "You're not mad at me?" He looks at me mystified, not quite understanding why I am not mad.

"No, baby, I'm not mad at you. I know you love me and I know that you would never willingly let that tramp Jessica touch you. It has been six long weeks and I have missed my husband. Please, Edward, just take me."

He doesn't even hesitate; his lips are on mine, claiming me as his.

EPOV

The moment it registers in my brain that Bella isn't mad at me, I can't keep myself away from her any longer.

I've been such a fool.

The last six weeks have been absolute torture. Every time I was around Bella, I wanted so badly to tell her what I had done, but I love her so much and I was afraid of how she would react. I didn't want her to leave me.

I knew that she was getting frustrated. Every day the outfits got sexier and the innuendo less subtle. I have wanted her so badly, but every time I thought about being with her, I was reminded what a lousy husband I was for not stopping that slut Jessica from getting me off. It was like throwing a bucket of cold water on my libido.

When I walked into the dining room tonight, she looked so fucking sexy all spread open and on display for me. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms, lay her down on the table and fuck her until she could barely walk. The moment I thought about her making me come, I remembered the last time I had done so and presto, vanishing hard-on.

I ran like the coward I am.

When she found me crying in the shower, I thought for sure she was going to yell at me and call me out on my bullshit. Instead, however, she shocked the shit out of me by getting in the shower with me and held me while I cried.

Telling her what I had done was the hardest thing I have ever done. However, to say I was shocked at her reaction was an understatement.

She still loves me. She still wants me, and she is straddled across my lap, grinding on my erection.

I am such a lucky bastard, and I plan to show her every day for the rest of forever how much she fucking means to me.

I am quickly brought out of my thoughts by Bella fucking my mouth with her tongue. I have missed her taste so much. I respond in kind, pouring all the love and desire I have into the kiss.

We sit there making out and grinding on each other for what feels like hours, but I am sure it is only minutes. I feel her reach down between us and grab my erection, rubbing it back and forth over her clit.

I know where she is going with this and I put my hand over hers, stilling her motion. She looks at me; an expression of puzzlement crossed with rejection dances over her face.

"Oh, baby, it's all right. I am not saying no. What I want is for you to put those gorgeous heels of yours back on and head back down to the dining room. When you get there I want you to sit in the exact position you were in when I came home." I barely finish my sentence before she is off my lap and out the door.

I slowly get up and follow her down to the dining room. As I round the corner, there she is, perched on the table, looking every bit as magnificent as she did when I arrived home earlier.

Instead of running away this time, I walk straight up to her, pull her flush against my body, lasciviously kissing her all over. I pull away and look at her, and the expression of joy on her face tells me all I need to know.

"That," I say, "is what I wanted to do, and should have done, earlier." I kiss her again before she can say a word.

I lay her back onto the table. She looks so gorgeous laid out before me, utterly fuckable. Fucking her is exactly what I intend to do.

I drag the fingers of my right hand down between the swell of her breasts and over her stomach to the treasure hidden below. She is so wet for me, the insides of her thighs are glistening and my fingers slide into her with ease. I thrust my fingers into her repeatedly, making sure to curl my fingers up. She is so responsive to my ministrations, writhing and moaning underneath me. I love knowing I make her feel this way. I start with two fingers, and then I add a third, her moans getting louder as her hips start to buck. I use my thumb to tease her clit every time my fingers drive into her. Just when she looks like she is about to lose it, I add a fourth finger, pounding my hand into her pussy with probably more force than I should. The screams and moans coming from Bella as she thrashes around on the table tell me that I am obviously _not _being too rough. All of a sudden, her walls clamp down on my hand like a vise, her back arches, and she comes, her juices squirting all over my arm. She is stunning as she explodes for me; I have never seen a more beautiful sight.

Before she even has time to come down from her orgasm, I plunge my cock into her until our hips are flush against one another.

"Fuck!" I scream, as the pleasure of being inside her is almost too much to bear. "Oh God, baby, I love you so much."

I start thrusting into her, slowly and deliberately. She is so warm and tight, it is like heaven and hell all wrapped into one. As I start to pick up the pace, I push her legs back until her knees are almost touching the table on either side of her body; God, I love that she is so flexible. She is so open for me, allowing me to go so deep. I fuck her hard, so hard that she has to hold onto the edge of the table to stop sliding away.

God, she feels so good, I want to stay inside her forever, but I know I can't. I feel my balls start to tighten and I know I'm close.

"Fuck... Bella... so close." I barely manage to get the words out as I try in vain to hold my orgasm at bay. I can tell she is close as I feel her walls spasm around me. I reach down and pinch her clit between my thumb and index finger, and that is all she needs as her orgasm hits her hard and fast, causing her to milk mine from me.

I collapse on top of her, unable to stay standing as my legs turn to jelly. She lifts her head a little groggily and looks at me, a look of contentment on her face. When I have regained some of my composure, I carry her upstairs to our shower, where I ravage her again against the tiles with the warm water caressing our skin.

I make love to her three more times tonight, seemingly unable to get my fill.

Six weeks later

It's hard to believe that just six weeks ago things seemed so grim. My beautiful wife, as always, knew exactly what we needed and she pushed me until she got it. Life since then has been perfect, for lack of a better word. We have had more sex in the last six weeks than I think we had in the preceding six months. We have been insatiable and adventurous, having sex in every room of the house and on any flat surface we can find.

As I walk in from work, I feel anxious. I've had a strange feeling for a couple of days now. It's as if I know something is coming, I just don't know what. As I round the corner into the dining room there she is, my sex goddess, sitting on the dining room table, naked, in exactly the same position as she was six weeks ago, except this time, she has something in her hand. I walk over to her and take it from her hand. As I take a closer look, I am filled with joy.

"We're going to have a baby?"

* * *

Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think.

This is going to be expanded looking at what happens over the term of her pregnancy.

If you have any funny/juicy stories from your own pregnancy let me know


	2. Chapter 2 12 Weeks

A/N Ok so here it is the first chapter of this extension. Please note that this is going to be a little PWP yeah there will be plot but there will be a lot of lemonade to.

This is only going to be a novella 10 chaps tops.

_The details of doctors' appointments and medical procedures are based on my own personal experiences. I live in Perth Western Australia. I have been advised they are vastly different to what happens else where in the world. So please bear that in mind when reading. _

Enjoy

vbfb1

* * *

EPOV

"We're going to have a baby?"

I stare at Bella as she nods her head; my heart feels like it is going to explode.

"Oh, my, God." I scoop Bella up into a giant hug, feeling more ecstatic than I think I've ever felt, including when I married her.

Before I realise what's happening, the hug turns into making out and then the making out turns into me fucking Bella senseless on the table.

"Oh, fuck, Edward, So...mmm...good," she moans.

I am seconds away from climaxing when I feel her walls contracting around me. I can't hold on any longer, and with an almost feral growl, I let my orgasm wash over me.

"I love you so much, Bella," I say as I kiss her one last time then lift her off the table and take her up to our bathroom to clean up.

We are sitting in bed later in the evening when the idea suddenly occurs to me that maybe fucking Bella on the dining room table isn't so good for her or the baby.

"Bella? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I feel perfectly satisfied. Why?" she asks, looking at me puzzled.

"Well, it just occurred to me that maybe I shouldn't have done what I did earlier."

"What do you mean 'done what I did earlier'?"

"You know, fucked you on the table. I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Oh, Edward," she says with a condescending look on her face. "It's perfectly safe to have sex while pregnant. You can't harm the baby. And, if I do say so myself, I think what you did earlier on the dining table was pretty fantastic," she giggles as she plants a kiss on my lips.

As I cuddle up with Bella to go to sleep, she tells me she is going to call the doctor the next day and make an appointment. I just grunt my acknowledgement so she knows I heard her.

Feeling sleep claim me, I am happier than I remember being in a very long time. Bella and I haven't been consciously trying to get pregnant. We decided about six months ago that Bella would stop taking her birth control and we would see what happens. I guess what they say is true; when you aren't really trying is when you'll conceive.

Two days later, we are sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office. I can't believe how nervous I am feeling.

"You all right?" I ask, noticing that Bella doesn't look so good.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replies.

"You sure? You look kind of pale." She looks at me with a look that says, "Duh I am."

"Well, paler than usual," I clarify.

"I'm fine," she says again. This time I can sense a little frustration in her tone so I drop the subject.

Another half hour passes before the doctor finally calls us, "Isabella Masen."

We both stand and follow the doctor into his office.

"Dr. James," he says offering me his hand to shake.

"Edward and Bella Masen," I reply.

"How can I help you two today?"

Bella responds, "I took a home pregnancy test and it indicated that I was pregnant."

"Okay, well why don't we confirm that." The doc hands Bella a cup and sends her off to provide a pee sample. I just sit there looking nervous waiting for Bella to return.

When she comes back, he disappears somewhere while Bella and I just sit there. I hold her hand and I swear she is shaking like a leaf; I don't really have time to process that thought because the doctor returns.

"Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant; we will send you for a blood test just to make doubly sure." The doctor makes a few notes in a file in front of him and then asks, "Now, Bella, do you happen to know the date of the start of your last period?"

Bella's cheeks light up obviously embarrassed to be talking about her monthly. "It was about the third week of February but I don't know the exact date."

"Fine, that's close enough." The doc picks up a wheel thing and studies it closely, moving the wheels around until he looks satisfied.

"Okay, so, at the moment, I would estimate you are about eight weeks pregnant and that would make you due roughly about the twenty-seventh of November."

Bella and I look at each other. All of a sudden this is real. We are going to have a baby. A smile spreads across her lips and, suddenly, all I want to do is get her out of the doctor's office and somewhere private so I can have my way with her.

Our staring is interrupted by the doc asking Bella if she had any thoughts about her obstetrician.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen," she responds.

The fact that she has already decided on Carlisle, doesn't surprise me. He is a friend of ours that we have known for a few years, so she won't have to worry about feeling uncomfortable with someone she doesn't know.

Carlisle and I work at the hospital together. He is an OB/GYN and I am a Paediatric Surgeon. We met when we both started working at Mercy Hospital for women. His wife, Esme, actually introduced me to Bella.

The doctor hands Bella some paperwork and we leave.

When we get to the car, I can't contain my excitement anymore. I push Bella up against the car and kiss her passionately until we are both panting trying to catch our breaths.

"Not that I'm complaining," she says. "But what was that for?"

"That, my beautiful wife, was because I love you and I am so excited that you are carrying my baby."

A giant smile spreads across her face and she kisses me with just as much passion as I did her. "I love you too, Mr. Masen, and I am _so_ glad I'm having your baby."

Reluctantly, I pull away. Bella pouts; her expression questions why I stopped. "Before this escalates and we start giving everyone a show, maybe we should get out of here."

"Yeah you're probably right. Another minute or so and I was just going to get you to fuck me in the back seat." I groan at that visual as my ever-eager cock twitches in my pants.

As we pull out of the parking lot, Bella asks if we can stop at a bookstore on our way home so she can get a book on pregnancy.

I do as she asks and about half an hour later, we're heading home with what appears to be a whole library of pregnancy books. Bella is adamant that she needs all of them, but I'm not so sure.

When we get home, Bella pulls a book out of her bag and hands it to me. I look at the book, reading the title aloud "_The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips, and Advice for Dads-to-Be_." I look at Bella and realise she's gone all-coy suddenly.

Unsure what to say, I pick Bella up bridal style and rush her up to our bed unable to wait a moment longer to show her how much I love her.

BPOV

It's been three weeks since Dr. James confirmed that I am in fact pregnant and I have to say I'm feeling pretty good. I haven't had any morning sickness, although there were a couple of times I felt a bit nauseous, but once I started taking my folic acid at night instead of in the morning that went away.

When Edward took me to the bookstore after my appointment, I had only intended to buy one book, but when I got in there, I just couldn't decide which one would be best, and the sales staff wasn't any help so I just bought a few of the better looking ones. The way Edward was bitching, you would've thought I had bought the whole store. Luckily, I know how to appease him, and when I handed him the book for fathers-to-be, well, let's just say I was very, very satisfied by his response.

At almost twelve weeks along, Edward and I have our first appointment with Carlisle. This is the first time that anyone we know will be finding out that I'm pregnant. If Edward had his way, he would've called everyone the next morning. I managed to persuade him not to after I read the part in one of my books that explained a lot of women miscarry in the first twelve weeks. Although neither of us were willing to even think about that happening, it was enough to get Edward to keep his mouth shut for just a little longer.

As we walk into the waiting room for the Obstetrics consulting suites, all eyes are immediately on us. Of course, it has nothing to do with me. All of the nurses at the hospital know exactly who my husband is and not one of them has the decency not to flirt with him in front of me.

"Dr. Masen, how can we help you?" the chick behind the counter says in a sickly sweet tone as she bats her eyelashes at Edward.

"My wife has a two o'clock appointment with Dr. Cullen," he replies as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in close.

"No worries, well if you have a seat we will let him know you're here." She scurries off to somewhere in the back to either tell all the other nurses that Edward is in the waiting room or to actually do her job and let Carlisle know.

I have my answer not two minutes later as slowly but surely a steady stream of nurses comes out to the counter to seemingly check some sort of paperwork. They all make sure to say hello to _my husband _while they are there_._ Thankfully, that skank, Jessica, isn't one of them. I know it has been a while since the incident, and I should just let it go, but if I ever run into her, I will give her a piece of my mind.

Luckily, before I can get myself too worked up at the nurse's display, Carlisle's nurse, Shirley, comes out and calls my name.

"Hey, Bella," she says as she leads us back to his room. "God they are absolutely shameless that bunch, I don't know how you put up with it."

"I just ignore it," Edward replies.

"Actually, I was talking to Bella," she says with a chuckle. "But that's good to know, Dr. Masen."

"Edward, when I'm here with Bella please call me Edward. I'm just like any other patient's husband."

"Okay," she says. She points into the exam room and says, "Well, if you would like to take a seat, _Edward_ and Bella, the doctor will be with you momentarily."

Thankfully, Shirley and Carlisle appear not more than five minutes later. With all the water they have you drink if we didn't get started on the ultra-sound shortly, I might just have an accident.

"Bella, Edward, how are we today?" Carlisle asks.

"Getting ready to burst if we don't get the ultra-sound done shortly." I say trying to sound like I'm joking but it comes out more like a whine.

"Well why don't you hop up here and we will get started," Carlisle says as he taps the bed.

Being the short-ass that I am, I need Edward to help me up.

Five minutes later, I burst into tears as I see our baby for the first time.

"Oh, my, God, that's our baby," I sob as Carlisle points out the heartbeat as well as the baby's arms, legs and head.

I glance at Edward and I see him staring intently at the monitor a little moisture clearly visible in his eyes.

"This is really happening; we're having a baby," I say to Edward.

"Yes, love, we are having a baby," he says as a he leans in and kisses me.

"I hate to break up this love fest," Carlisle interrupts, "But I'm done so if you want to go to the..."

I am up and off the bed before Carlisle even finishes what he is saying.

When I get back, they are having a good laugh about something.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

They both look extremely guilty as at the same time they say, "Nothing."

"Fine, don't tell me."

I'm just about to hop back up on the examination table when Carlisle tells me to jump on the scales first. I try not to look at the scales, but I'm not overly horrified by the sixty-five kilos the scales read. He also takes my blood pressure which is normal.

"So, your GP was almost spot on; by my calculations, you are due on the thirtieth of November. Everything looks healthy for the moment." He hands us some pictures of the ultra-sound. "Now. Do you have any questions?"

Edward and I look at each other and silently decide he should ask first.

"Yes. Firstly, we wanted to know if it was safe to tell our family and friends that Bella is pregnant."

"Yes, that should be fine now. May I say on a personal level, this was extremely hard to keep from Esme. When I saw my appointments for the week and why you were coming in, I was so happy for you but then Esme asked me why I was so happy and I couldn't tell her. It was pure torture I tell you." Edward and I both giggled at poor Carlisle's plight.

"Well, you have my permission to tell her tonight," I say, knowing that she won't care if she hears it from Carlisle or me.

"Secondly," Edward says. "We were wondering what the rules were for sex while you're pregnant." I feel my blush creep over my cheeks and down my neck. I give Edward a stern look, telling him that's not an appropriate question.

"Yes, sex is fine as long as you bear in mind that Bella is not going to have as much energy while she is pregnant as she did beforehand and you are not rough with her."

I was happy to know that. This meant Edward would stop freaking out about hurting the baby. Talking about sex with your doctor is one thing, but when that doctor also happens to be a friend it is totally mortifying.

Before I could get too side tracked with my mortification, Edward asked another question. "Lastly, is there anything really important we need to know that may not be covered by the copious amounts of pregnancy books we now own?"

"I can't think of anything right now but I will let you know if I do. If that is all, I will see you at your twenty week scan where we may be able to tell you whether your impending arrival will be a boy or a girl."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I say as I give him a big hug

"You're welcome, and I suspect you will hear from Esme in the not too distant future." He shakes Edward's hand and then we are on our way home.

"So who do you want to call first?" Edward asks as we walk in the door.

"Probably our parents."

"Yours or mine?"

"Wanna see if we can get that conference call feature to work and we can tell them both at the same time?"

"Yeah, why not."

A half an hour later and far too much dicking around, we finally figure it out.

"Hey mom is dad home?"

"Yeah, sweetie, do you want me to put him on speaker?"

"Yeah, we've got you on conference with Ed & Liz."

"Oh really, sounds important," Mom says as I hear Dad say, "Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Dad." After everyone has said hi to each other, I interrupt. "So, Edward and I have some news."

There's dead silence at the other end so Edward fills them in.

"Bella's pregnant!"

* * *

Please review let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 18 Weeks

A/N

Yay another chapter.

So i have a small piece of bad news for those of you who read my other stories you will already know this. I am taking a writing break until the new year so this will be the last chapter until sometime in January. But don't worry i will be back in the new year bigger and better than ever.

So on with the fluff.

* * *

BPOV

"Finally," I say as Edward hangs up the phone.

We have been on the phone for the last half hour telling our parents anything and everything we know about the pregnancy. Of course, both Mom and Liz ask a zillion questions and I'm tempted to tell them to go buy a book, but hold my tongue.

The phone rings before I can even think about what to do next.

"Hello," I say after I pick up the receiver.

"Hey chick, hear ole Eddie boy got you knocked up."

"Hey, Es. Yeah, I'm gonna be a mommy."

"Gosh, it's so exciting. What I phoned for though, was to see if you and Edward were free for dinner Saturday night?"

"Hang on a sec I'll check." I hold the receiver away from my mouth as I yell at Edward, "Babe, Es wants to know if we're free for dinner Saturday."

"Yeah," comes his reply from the den.

I put the phone back to my ear. "Yeah, we're free."

"Okay then, six o'clock, just bring yourselves."

"No worries, chick, we'll see you then."

I hang up the phone and head for the den. As I walk in, I notice Edward is just sitting on the couch staring at the flat screen, but it isn't on.

"What ya doin', babe?"

"Just thinking," he replies as he shakes his head.

"About what?"

"About the fact that my gorgeous sex kitten of a wife is going to be a MILF." I have to giggle at the fact that, typical of my husband, he is thinking about sex.

"How do you know I'm not gonna end up all fat with saggy tits and a rear end you could park a bike on."

"I don't," he says, "but, see the thing is, even if you did, I wouldn't care. You'd still be a MILF to me because I love you."

That was the end of the talking. In about a minute flat we were both naked with me straddling Edward's lap, riding his cock as if I were riding a bucking bronco.

"Fuck, babe... God your cock feels so good." I am minutes away from what feels like a cataclysmic explosion.

"Mmmm... Ugh... Fuck!" Is all I get out of Edward, he's obviously too lost in his ecstasy for words. I'm so close I can barely lift myself up and down over his cock, so Edward takes over pistoning into me like a man possessed. He hits just the right spot with every thrust.

"So close, babe. Oh, god... right there, ahh... Edward!"

My orgasm detonates somewhere deep down inside me, sending a wave of pleasure hurtling through every muscle and nerve ending in my body. Somewhere in the back of mind, I register Edward growling my name as I feel him come inside me. As the last waves of my orgasm ebb away, I collapse on top of Edward as my entire body feels like jelly.

I don't know how long we sit there on the couch holding each other and leisurely exchanging kisses, but we both know our time is up when my stomach decides to speak up, letting me know I'm hungry.

"Come on," Edward says, as we get up off the couch. "Let's get you and your gremlin fed."

I slap Edward on the arm. "Don't call our baby a gremlin. You know if I am going to be a MILF then you are most definitely going to be a DILF." Edward just chuckles as we get dressed and get some dinner.

***SW***

It's Saturday night and we have just pulled up in Es and Car's driveway. Edward has barely shut the engine off when Esme appears on the front porch to greet us.

I am scarcely at the top of the stairs before Es pulls into one mother of a bear hug.

"Es, you're gonna squish the baby if you're not careful." She lets go of me and apologises.

"It's alright. I was totally kidding."

"I'm so damn excited I just can't contain myself. Come on, let's go inside."

We all moved inside, Es, Edward and I go and sit down in the living room while Car heads into the kitchen to get us drinks.

He returns with three glasses of red wine and one of water. I have to say not being able to enjoy a glass of wine is definitely a pitfall of being pregnant; that and not being able to have my morning coffee.

"Before we get too caught up in celebrating," Edward says. "Bella and I have something to ask you."

I look at Edward and he indicates for me to ask.

"Es, Car, we would like it if you would be the godparents of our baby."

"Yes," Esme practically squeals before jumping up and giving me another hug.

"You sure you don't want to discuss it with your husband first?" I ask looking as Carlisle.

"Don't need to," Es says. "We kind of already discussed it."

I look at Esme with an expression that hopefully says, "What do you mean you already discussed it."

"Don't look at me like that. You know as well as I do that I would want to be involved in your baby's life. So, I discussed it with Car yesterday and we decided that whatever you asked us to do we would. Whether it be surrogate aunts and uncles, godparents or just friends of the family." I can see Esme starting to get emotional. I know that babies are a tough subject for her. I can tell she is trying her darnedest to be happy for us without the green-eyed-monster getting the better of her.

"Es, you can be involved however you want and you better believe you _will_ be babysitting." With that, we both start giggling and the emotion has turned to happy again.

We have a great night eating, drinking and just generally talking our heads off. I knew we had great friends in Esme and Carlisle, but I never really noticed before the sadness in their eyes. It is about midnight and I am still lying awake. I have come to a decision and I hope that Edward will agree with me. I want to give Esme what she can't have herself – a baby.

EPOV

I can't believe Bella is already twenty weeks along. Her pregnancy is almost half over and it just feels like time is flying by.

Her pregnancy hasn't been anything like I expected, so far at least.

She hasn't had any morning sickness, no weird cravings, she hasn't even had to pee all that much. She has, however, been eating much more than she ever used to before. She's also been extremely insatiable in bed and, may I say, that's the best pregnancy side affect _ever_. I have been noticing changes in her body almost daily and she now has the cutest little baby bump. I love to run my hands over it and talk to her stomach even if Bella thinks it's silly. One of the best changes her body has undergone is the increase in her breast size. Of course, with all good comes the bad and that is that her new boobs are too sensitive and she won't let me touch them because it hurts.

We have been waiting in Carlisle's office for the last fifteen minutes. Bella didn't want to wait in the usual place after the performance the nurses put on last time. I don't really understand why they all feel the need to flirt with me. They all know I am happily married, for crying out loud we are having a baby together. It doesn't matter though how many times I tell them no or ignore them, they still do it. I have a sneaking suspicion it may be because Jessica told them what happened in the on call room, although I suspect in her version of events it was consensual. Thankfully, I am stopped from exploring that train of thought by Carlisle entering the room.

"Come on you two, let's get you into the exam room and see if we can't find out the sex of my god baby," he says, a giant smile on his face.

We both hop up and follow Carlisle. He taps the table and I help Bella up. He pulls her shirt up, applies the gel and then starts moving the wand around. I look at the screen intently seeing our baby's heartbeat. Once Carlisle has done all the standard measurements and checked for any signs of difficulty, he goes in search of what we desperately want to know. He doesn't even have to say it for me to know what I see on the screen. Bella looks at me and I can feel the tears welling up.

"Congratulations," he says, "you're having a boy."

"A boy," Bella whispers as she looks at me.

"A boy," I say as the realisation sets in. "I'm going to have a son." I kiss Bella a little more enthusiastically than is probably appropriate but I just can't help it. I am so happy my beautiful sexy wife is giving me a son.

Carlisle finishes the rest of the usual tests and then sends us on our way telling us he will see us next month.

I drive home a little quicker than I probably should but I want to get my girl alone and show her just how happy I really am.

We are barely inside the front door before I pull her into my arms and give her a searing kiss.

"Love, I need you," I moan as I start taking off her shirt.

"God, Edward can't wait, need you in me now." She has unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them and my boxers down around my ankles.

I toe my shoes off and step out of my pants removing my shirt at the same time. While I am removing my clothes, I don't notice Bella is doing the same but as I look back up, she is standing there in all her naked glory. I have to be inside her right now. I quickly survey where is the best to do this and decide the couch is the closest and most appropriate.

I lift Bella up and she wraps he legs around my waist, her wet heat rubbing up and down my rock hard member as I walk us over to the couch. I sit her down gently on the arm and in one swift move, I thrust myself inside her.

We both cry out from the pleasure of finally being together like this.

"God, Bella, I love you so much," I tell her as I continue to thrust into her sopping wet pussy.

"Hmmm... Edward... Love you too," she all but mewls the last part.

Then we are lost, both of us too encapsulated in the love we have for each other and too blown away by the ecstasy we are feeling to do more than grunt and groan.

Before I know it, I can feel my orgasm building I fight it with all my might, not wanting this to end. I don't have a choice though as I feel Bella's walls contract around me I'm done for.

"Oh, God...Ed...Fuck...Yes!" Bella's screams in pleasure as I moan her name.

All of a sudden, I feel my legs give way as all the strength disappears. I collapse to the floor bringing Bella with me.

"Sorry," I say still trying to catch my breath.

"Don't worry about it," she replies. "Besides if your orgasm was as good as mine I don't blame you for collapsing to the floor." We both have a little chuckle and then we just sit there holding one another for what seems like hours.

I'm just thinking about getting us up off the floor when Bella's starts talking.

"Edward, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah, love."

"Um... you know that Es can't carry a baby but she can have one that is biologically hers if she can find someone who would be willing to carry the baby for her."

"Yes," I say rather hesitantly, not sure where she is going with this.

"I would like to be Esme's surrogate, if, of course, it is okay with you."

I have to say I am a little stunned at what Bella has just said. I sit there thinking about it for a while. I have obviously been quiet for longer than I think as I feel Bella start to move to get out of my lap.

"Where are you going?" I ask."

"Ummm..." she says, not able to come up with an answer.

"Will you sit back down, please?" Bella just looks at me and resumes her place in my lap.

"Love, I think that if that is what you want then I will support you one hundred percent."

"Really?" she questions as she places kisses all over my face.

"Yes, really, I think you are one of the most selfless women I know. Now come on, let's go have a shower and clean up. Then you can give Es a call and invite her and Car over for dinner next week."

* * *

Reviews are my own personal brand of heroin so please send me a hit.

Thanks for reading

vbfb1


	4. Chapter 4 24 Weeks

**A/N **Ok so the holidays are over and I'm back. Sort of.

I had a small disaster about a week ago when my laptop died and I lost everything I had written since the beginning of December.

I am slowly catching up but it is taking a little while. Please bear with me and I promise to update as soon as I have chapters available.

Thanks to my fabulous pre-reader LadyTazz and my amazing Beta Storypainter for helping make this chapter as good as it is.

Enjoy

* * *

EPOV

It's five o'clock Saturday, and Car and Es are going to be here for dinner at seven. I head for the bathroom fully intending to have a shower, but the sight I see as I round the corner stops me in my tracks.

Bella is standing at the bathroom sink in a pair of lacy blue boy shorts and matching bra, doing her hair. She looks stunning. Immediately, thoughts of spreading her legs and taking her from behind flood my mind.

My thoughts have always been particularly horny ones when it comes to Bella, but since I found out she is pregnant it has been taking all my control not to make my thoughts reality. There is something different about her. She has always been gorgeous but pregnancy definitely agrees with Bella. Her skin seems to have this glow about it, her hips are just a little bit wider than they were before and, of course, what once was a handful of breast is now more.

"Like what you see?" she asks, breaking me from my horny thoughts.

"You bet I do. Any chance you'll let me show you just how much?"

"What do you have in mind?" she asks. The tone of voice she uses is like a gentle caress, and I know she is in the mood to play.

"Well, I was thinking about taking you from behind right here in the bathroom. How does that sound?"

Instead of responding verbally, Bella removes her bra and panties. I watch mesmerised as she turns around to face the bathroom counter, places her hands on the counter, spreads her legs and sticks her ass out. As if I weren't already ready to fuck her senseless, she then wiggles her ass in a come and get it type of action.

I am out of my clothes and pressed up against her back faster than I ever thought possible. The feel of her skin against mine is amazing.

I reach my hands around, taking a breast in each one twisting and teasing her nipples. My lips find her shoulder, kissing and caressing her all the way to that sensitive spot under her ear.

Her moans are like a sirens call to my dick and I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside her now.

While still using one hand to continue fondling her breasts, I slide the other down over her stomach and into her drenched folds. I play with her clit for a bit, massaging and pinching before lining myself up with her entrance and sliding home.

The pure ecstasy of being enveloped in her wet heat causes me to cry out in pleasure.

I meet her gaze in the mirror. I see her eyes reflecting the desire in my own. Slowly I start thrusting, picking up the pace until I'm pounding into her like a man possessed.

"Oh, God... Fuck!" she cries out. Her tone of voice scares me, so I stop my thrusts. This, however, just earns me a glare. "What the fuck did you stop for?"

"Sorry, I thought I hurt you."

She just shakes her head. "No, the exact opposite, it was so fucking good. Please, don't stop?"

I don't need any further prompting and continue with my thrusting. It doesn't take long before I feel my balls start to tighten and I know I'm close.

Not wanting Bella to miss out, I reach a hand around and furiously rub her clit, hoping she is as close as I am. My efforts are rewarded when, seconds later, I feel her walls start to contract around me as she lets out an almighty shriek. I follow a couple of thrusts later and the relief is overwhelming.

I hold her close to me as we both catch our breath. I hear Bella mumble something but the only part I catch is "I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper in her ear as I move us towards the shower.

I turn the water on and we both hop in when the temperature is right. We lovingly wash each other, making sure not to miss any spots. When the mood turns from love to lust, I pull away knowing that we don't have time for a round two no matter how much I want it.

When we're dressed, we head into the kitchen to get dinner started. This sends Bella into a bit of a panic when she sees just how late it is.

BPOV

Damn Edward and his sexy ways. When I got out of the shower the first time, I knew I had plenty of time to get everything ready for tonight. Then Edward had to come in looking all sexy, fucking me with his eyes, and instantly my lady parts said, "Fuck dinner, let's get me some of that."

So, now almost an hour later, I am running behind and I just hope to god dinner isn't ready too late. Luckily, I have chosen to make a relatively simple stir-fry. I set Edward to work chopping up vegetables while I start on the noodles and meat. Within twenty minutes, all the ingredients are in the wok and the food is simmering away nicely.

I take the opportunity to have a break and go sit down on the couch. I had no idea being pregnant would make you so tired and I'm barely even half way there. I guess it makes sense though; my body is working hard growing another human being cell by cell.

It's times like these I miss being able to have a glass of wine to calm my nerves. We have big news to tell Es and Car tonight and I hope they take it well.

I hear the timer go off in the kitchen and I am just about to get up to check dinner when Edward yells out that he's got it.

I thank my lucky stars everyday that I ended up with such an amazing husband as Edward. He is so considerate and caring and I know he is going to make an amazing father.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the doorbell. I let Edward know I'll get it, seeing as he is busy in the kitchen.

I open the door and Es practically launches herself into my arms engulfing me in a giant hug.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," she replies. "I'm just excited to see you."

"You sure?" I ask again, sensing that there is more to the story.

"Yep, totally fine."

"Well, come on in," I say, as I wave my arm with a flourish.

Edward comes out of the kitchen to say hi and tell us that dinner is pretty much ready if we want to eat first. We all seem to agree with the eat first idea, so Edward heads back into the kitchen as Es, Car and I head to the dining table.

When we're seated Edward appears with dinner. We eat quietly for a few minutes before the conversation starts.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling?" Car asks in his doctor manner.

"Good, a little tired, but I suspect that is normal."

"Yes, very much so. Any other symptoms?"

Es stops him. "Come, on babe this is dinner with friends not a consult at your office."

"Sorry," he responds, "Sometimes I forget where I am."

"No, worries," I say. "How are things with you?"

"Good," Es says, but I can tell that it is not the truth.

"Es?" She looks at me and knows I can see straight through her.

Suddenly, she is crying and Car pulls her into his arms trying to calm her down. When she seems to have her tears under control, she starts to explain. "As you know, the only way Carlisle and I can have biological children is if someone agrees to be our surrogate." I nod my head. "Well, we have been in discussions with a woman and we thought we were close to making an arrangement, but she just discovered she is pregnant with her own child."

I look at Edward and he nods his head, giving me the go ahead to make the offer.

"Es, the reason that we invited you here tonight was not just to catch up with friends." She looks at me puzzled, not really sure where this conversation is going. "I want to be your surrogate," I say.

Es stares at me for a minute, before the tears start again. "Are you serious?" she asks between sobs.

"Deadly," I reply.

She looks at Car and then back at me. "Why would you do that?"

"Es, I love you like a sister and I want you to be able to experience the joy that I am right now. Every time you see a baby, the look you get on your face just about kills me. I want to take your pain and turn it into joy."

I have barely finished speaking before Es has me wrapped in a bear hug, sobbing on my shoulder. I can hear her trying to say something but I can't understand her.

"What did you say?" I ask when she finally stops crying.

"Just that, I love you too, Bella, and I can't believe you are going to have a baby for me."

She turns and runs back round the table to Car throwing herself into his arms. "We're going to have a baby," she tells him.

"Yes I heard," he replies looking at her with absolute love and adoration.

I reach over and take Edwards hand in mine; seeking his reassurance and telling him I love him all in one little gesture.

Es returns to her chair, while Car asks, "So, when do you want to do this?"

"I guess, I'm happy with as soon as you think it is healthy enough for me to start trying, after this little guy arrives." I pat my tummy, telling my little man that I haven't forgotten about him.

"Well, that will probably be about six months post delivery."

"Sounds good to me." I look at Edward who nods his head to indicate it's fine with him. "Well, I guess we are all in agreement then."

Es promptly burst into tears again. Before I can ask what's wrong, she waves her hand. "Happy tears, I promise. I'm just so happy we might finally have a baby."

We finish dinner; the mood happier.

After Dinner, Es and I clear the table and do the dishes while the gentleman folk disappear somewhere.

When we're done, we find them in the den with drinks in hand.

We chat for a couple of hours, talking about anything and everything. Es is happier than I have seen her in a long while; the spark that she used to have is returning, and it makes me so happy to know I helped put it there.

When Car notices how tired I am looking, he tells Es that it's time for them to go.

Edward and I say our goodbyes, lock up and then head to bed.

When we are settled, he pulls me into his arms.

"You're amazing, you know that."

I just roll my eyes.

"You are," he insists. "What you're doing for Car and Es is absolutely incredible. I am so proud to call you my wife."

"Thank you," I say, and then kiss his lips chastely to start with, but as per usual, it quickly becomes more passionate. Before I know it, Edward is thrusting into me and, with a slow steady rhythm, we bring each other to climax.

As I feel sleep claiming me, I think back over the events of the night happy that everything went better than I could have hoped. Now, all I can do is hope getting pregnant with Es and Car's baby will be as easy.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you thought.

vbfb1


	5. Chapter 5 30 Weeks

A/N

Yay another chapter i think this maybe the one a few of your have been waiting for.

Thanks to my pre-reader LadyTazz, my beta Storypainter and emergencybeta for helping get this chapter into shape.

Here it is enjoy.

* * *

EPOV

I can't believe Bella is almost thirty weeks pregnant. Her pregnancy is flying by and I am sure before I know it our little bundle of joy will be here.

Last week I got to feel our little man kick for the first time and I swear it is the most amazing feeling. I know Bella has been feeling him kick for a while but this was the first time I could actually feel it.

We are currently getting ready to go to the hospital's charity gala. As one of the hospital's most prominent doctors they tend to frown upon nonattendance. Bella has been complaining about going for weeks now, saying that it is too hard to find a formal dress that looks nice and fits over her belly.

As she walks out of the bathroom, however, I beg to differ. She looks stunning in a purple dress that just seems to flow effortlessly over her body. The deep v neck that gives me an amazing view of her new fuller breasts only adds to how beautiful she looks.

"You look stunning, baby." I say, while continuing to eye-fuck her.

"No I don't," she replies. "I look like a big purple whale."

I try not to giggle at Bella's analogy. She decided about two weeks ago that she was getting fat and nothing I say seems to make her feel any different. Truth be told, I can't see one ounce of fat on her body; all I see is my gorgeous wife with a beautiful round belly.

"You do not look like a big purple whale," I assure. "You look like my gorgeous pregnant wife, which is going to make every man there tonight wish that they were me."

With that comment Bella gets a big smile on her face, obviously appeased for now. She walks over to me and kisses me. I know she is trying to distract me and make us late or get out of going altogether, but it isn't going to work. I push Bella away and she pouts at me.

"I'm sorry, baby, but we have to go. I promise a raincheck, however, for whatever dirty thought you are currently thinking."

This makes Bella giggle and get a sly grin on her face that makes me kind of desperate to find out just what she is thinking.

**SW**

As we walk into the ballroom, Bella immediately starts looking for Es and Car. One of the final reasons why she agreed to come tonight was knowing Es was going to be here and that she would at least have someone to talk to. When Bella finally spots them she starts making a beeline in that direction.

After saying hello, Bella tells me she needs to go to the toilet. I look at her surprised that she has to go again seeing as she only just went before she left the house. She just shrugs her shoulders and points at her belly. I can't help but laugh.

While the girls are using the bathroom, I spot Jessica at the bar.

_Fuck my life._

Just as I think of making a getaway, she spots me. Hoping she doesn't take advantage of Bella's absence and make a scene, I turn and try to look engaged in conversation with Carlisle so that she doesn't come say hello.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Masen, evening."

"Evening, Jessica," we both say with an appropriate amount of disdain, that will hopefully make her take her leave.

"You're looking handsome tonight, Edward," Jessica says batting her eyelashes at me.

"I'm sure my wife thinks so," I reply.

Jessica just kind of scowls at me, and as I am thinking of a way to make her leave, I see Bella and Es coming back.

"Well, look who it is," Bella sneers as she walks up behind Jessica.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asks sounding offended at Bella's tone of voice.

I see a glint in Bella's eye that tells me this is about to get ugly.

"Excuse you, no I don't think I will," Bella says with a fair amount of venom behind her words.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jessica asks.

"You are my problem, you dirty, little, skank whore."

I see Jessica raise her hand to slap Bella and I can't stand by any more. I quickly step between Bella and Jessica as her hand connects with my shoulder.

"Ah fuck!" she screams as she grabs her hand and I know it is wrong of me but I hope it is broken.

"I may not have reported you for practically raping me in the on call room," I growl, "but you lay one hand on my wife and I will make your life a living hell."

"Don't threaten me and just for clarification you were begging for it," Jessica says trying to sound flirty.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bella screams as she steps out from behind me. "He is a married man and he is mine. Now why don't you take your fat ass and fuck off."

"How dare you talk to me like that you bitch," Jessica screams her face inches away from Bella's.

"Listen, see this," Bella points to her bump, "this means he loves me and wants absolutely nothing to do with your VD riddled ass. Now, why don't you leave us the fuck alone and go find someone desperate enough to be with a two-bit-whore like you."

Jessica looks around, apparently realising that people are watching. She obviously decides it not worth her job, then turns and walks away.

I pull Bella into my arms and kiss her rather passionately. I can't deny the fact that seeing Bella all protective over me was hot as hell and I may be sporting a bit of a semi.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too," she practically moans.

"Want to get out of here?" I ask knowing that we haven't been at the gala for very long but hoping that I won't have to stay.

"I couldn't think of anything I would rather do," Bella says as she palms my crotch.

I quickly tell Es and Car that we are heading home and Car winks at me like he knows what is going to happen when we get home. To tell you the truth right now I don't rightly care if he does; all I want to do is get my girl home and show her how much I appreciate her going all cavewoman over me.

The whole way home I am hard as a rock, and I get the feeling Bella is as aroused as I am because she is wiggling around in her seat something fierce.

Once the car is safely parked in the garage, I jump out and rush around to Bella's side. I fling the door open and she is eagerly waiting for me. I help her out of the car and get her up to our bedroom as quick as is safe.

I barely have her through our bedroom door before she is trying to get my pants undone.

"Whoa, baby," I say as I still her hand. "There is plenty of time. Right now, I want you naked on the bed so that I can worship my wife and show her just how much I love her."

Bella doesn't protest and moves at a speed I didn't realise she is capable of as she quickly strips out of her clothes and gets up on the bed all spread out for me.

I feel like my eyes are literally popping out of my head at the sight of my gorgeous pregnant wife laid out for me. I rip my clothes off as fast as I can and kneel on the end of the bed.

I start with her left foot and kiss my way up her leg leaving as little skin as possible untouched. When I reach the apex of her thighs, I spend a little extra time laving attention to the spot of skin just to the left of her beautiful pussy. I can smell her arousal and it is intoxicating. I am tempted to go straight for the prize, but I don't want it to be over too soon. Instead, I force myself to give her right leg the same attention as the left.

When I can't take any more of the scent of her arousal, I decide to start on her upper body. Every time my lips make contact with her skin Bella moans and my dick twitches between my legs, as if he is nodding his head in response. I start at her fingers tips and lick, nibble and suck my way up first her left arm then her right.

I can see her rubbing her thighs together desperately trying to get the friction that she wants, but I whisper in her ear that I promise I will give her everything she wants if she just lays still.

Immediately, her writhing stops, so I leisurely start to kiss my way down her body skipping over her nipples because she has complained more than once, since she got pregnant, that they are just too sensitive for me to suck on. I make sure, however, to give the rest of her breasts plenty of attention. I love their new fuller size and their suppleness.

When I hear Bella start to beg for more, I kiss my way down over her beautiful belly. As if he knows I am there my little man practically kicks me in the mouth and I am momentarily distracted from my task as I lay my hand over the spot and he kicks me again.

Thankfully, a waft of her arousal reminds me that I have other things to take care of at the moment. I continue kissing my way down to the source of the delicious scent. When I get there, I take a moment to gaze at the perfection that is Bella's pussy – all pink, swollen and dripping wet.

Unable to contain my desire any longer, I dive in and start feasting on her exquisiteness with the fervour of a starving man who has finally found food. I lick, suck and nibble her lips and clit. The cacophony of moans and whimpers falling from Bella's mouth is causing pre-cum to leak from my painfully hard erection.

As I use my tongue to fuck her, I feel her walls start to tighten and I know she is close. In one simultaneous movement I slide two fingers into her and start sucking on her clit. Not even a minute later Bella's orgasm hits her and she screams out my name her juices gushing all over my hand.

She opens her eyes and looks at me; she is resplendent in her post climatic state. I lean in and kiss her passionately until we both need to separate to catch our breaths. I whisper in her ear that if it is okay with her I am going to fuck her now. Her only response is a wanton moan.

I line myself up with at her entrance, and then slowly and carefully push inside. I love the way her walls feel wrapped around my cock, so warm and wet. My thrusts start out hesitant at first but with each and every movement I feel myself getting wilder and more forceful.

"Oh God," Bella cries out.

At first I think I have hurt her.

She soon, however, follows it with a, "So fucking good…more!"

I am more than willing to oblige and continue to pound into her with almost wild abandon. As I feel my balls start to tighten, I know I am close. I reach a hand down and slide a finger between her folds and massage her clit hoping that she is as close as I am.

"Oh fuck, Edward," she cries as her walls start to clench around my cock as her orgasm washes over her.

I can no longer hold on and I come with a roar as my ejaculate spills inside her. I feel all the energy leave my body and I collapse on the bed beside Bella as I try and get my breath back.

When my breathing returns to normal, I hop up and grab a cloth from the bathroom running it under some warm water first then head back into our room to clean Bella up.

Once we are both cleaned, we cuddle up together under the quilt.

"You must be a mind reader," Bella says.

"Huh," I reply less than eloquently.

"Well, getting fucked into oblivion is exactly what I was thinking about earlier."

I can't help the almost belly laugh that erupts from my lips. "Glad, I could be of service," I say when I can finally speak.

We both start to drift off to sleep and I'm almost there when Bell asks, "Did you set the alarm."

"No," I grunt.

"Well, you need to set it so we can get up in time for our antenatal class tomorrow."

I roll over and set the alarm for seven o'clock. That should leave us enough time to get to the class. I had completely forgotten that tomorrow we were going to go and learn all about pregnancy. It isn't really a big mystery to me, in fact I probably know more about it than whoever is giving the presentation. It is, however, a requirement of the hospital that all first time parents attend.

I drift off to sleep with thoughts of my beautiful wife giving birth to my son.

* * *

Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought.

Ok on with my notes.

First i have written a collab with sydneytwilightmum for the For Love of Women Contest there are 24 amazing entries **http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2626072 /** go check them out. Voting is currently open until the 21st of Feb

Laslty i have an entry in the Dirty Talking Jasper contest. If you like a Jasper who knows how to get you all wound up with just his words. Go check out these stories they are fabulous. **http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2651284 /**

ok thats all from me.

vbfb1


	6. Chapter 6 30 Weeks Part 2

**A/N** So i know it has been forever since ther has been a chapter. 3 months to be exact. I'm sorry but my only excuse is that the characters wouldn't talk to me.

The good news is that once they started talking to me again I knocked out 3 chapters in 3 days and i will be posting them as soon as i get them back from my wonderful beta storypainter. Also thanks to my pre-reader LadyTazz.

_So a quick refresher. Bella and Edward went to a hospital event where Jessica and Bella had a run in. This turned Edward on so much that he took Bella home and showed her his appreciation._

* * *

BPOV

When the alarm goes off I groan wishing I didn't have to get up so early. Unfortunately, to be able to fit everything in one day, that they typically cover a five week course, the antenatal class has to start at nine o'clock.

I roll over and, as per usual, Edward is still asleep; the alarm not enough to rouse him. I run my hands down his back and slide one over his hip wrapping my hand around his morning salute. A couple of tugs and then he moans telling me he is awake.

He rolls over to look at me and, after a quick kiss, I hop out of bed.

"What the hell," Edward complains.

"Sorry, but I need you to get up or we're going to be late."

"Oh, I'm up alright," Edward says as he jumps out of bed and practically chases me into the bathroom.

He grabs me and pulls me into him just as we get to the door.

"Feel that?" he asks. "That is what you did to me and I think you owe it to me to help me relieve some pressure."

I grind my ass against his erection and tell him that unless he can come in under two minutes it is going to have to wait because we can't be late to our class.

"Is that a challenge Mrs. Masen? Because, I'm definitely up for that."

After a quick shower together in which Edward proves just how much of a Quick Draw McGraw he can be, we finish getting ready separately and are out the door a full ten minutes before we need to be. Thankfully, this allows us a quick trip through McDonalds drive thru to get me and munchkin something for breakfast.

When we finally got the hospital, we head inside. It is a little hard to find but, eventually, we locate our antenatal class. I am surprised as we walk in to see about fifteen couples already seated waiting for it to start. I take a quick look at my watch noting that we are just a tiny bit late and quickly drag Edward to the nearest two empty seats.

As the day goes on, I seriously consider killing my husband. His constant sighs and snide remarks are driving me insane. I expected that being a doctor he might find the information being provided, al little boring as he probably already knows it. I expected, however, a man of his age would be able to be a little more mature about it. But no, he has to whine in my ear when they explain about epidurals and all the women are apparently asking stupid questions. I want to say back to him that all the pregnant women in the room don't have the benefit of having been to medical school, but I don't because I know I won't be able to keep my voice down.

Even with all Edward's whining I do manage to gain a lot of valuable information from the morning part of the session, though, if I have to watch her push the doll through the plastic pelvis one more time I think I am going to shoot myself.

When we break for lunch I am pleasantly surprised by the vast array of food on offer and extremely glad because I am starving. After piling my plate high with food, Edward and I head out to the patio area that adjoins the function room we are in, and we grab a seat at one of the tables.

I am busy shoving a salad sandwich in my mouth when this beautiful blonde and her man mountain husband ask if they can sit at our table. I nod my head and wave my hand in an 'by all means gesture.'

Edward does introductions as I continue to shovel in my food. The couple's names are Rosalie and Emmett, and it turns out they have the exact same due date as we do. Looking at Rosalie, I instantly feel jealous. She is a stunning example of how beautiful a pregnant woman can look; she is all baby and doesn't look like she has put on an ounce of baby weight.

As we talk about our pregnancies I soon learn that appearances can be deceiving. On the outside Rosalie may look perfect but on the inside she isn't doing so well. Apparently, she has high blood pressure and is suffering from something called placenta previa, as well as the fact that she has had all day sickness for the entirety of her pregnancy. Suddenly, I don't feel so envious. Other than a few cravings I have had a dream pregnancy. Rosalie tells me that she has been on bed rest for the last two weeks and this is actually the first time she has been out of the house in that time. I don't really know what to say so I keep my mouth shut.

When we go back in there is a video playing of a woman in labour. I learn two things as I stare at the screen; the first is that I do not under any circumstance want to watch myself give birth, and the second is apparently you poop when giving birth. The rather graphic video is slowly encouraging my lunch to make a return visit and I end up leaving the room because I just can't watch anymore.

Not realising Edward has followed me ,I almost jump out of my skin when he asks, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't watch that video anymore."

"Just so you know, that video is a little old," Edward says. "Although it shows the mechanics of giving birth, there are so many different options now days."

"How do you know? It's not like you work in obstetrics." I know my anger is irrational but I can't seem to rein it in.

Thankfully, Edward doesn't argue with me and just pulls me into his arms telling me everything is going to be all right.

When we go back inside the video is finished and the Nurse Midwife who is running this course is talking about all the different birthing options available. I lean over and give Edward a quick kiss on the cheek to apologise for my behaviour. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and gives me that smirk he knows makes me all hot under the collar. I know I should be listening to the information the nurse is giving but, instead, I am now imaging Edward fucking me from behind. Fortunately, Edward must have noticed that I have zoned out because he gives my knee a squeeze, helping my focus to return. When I look at him, he has a giant grin on his face as if he could read my mind and knows exactly what I was thinking about.

By the end of the day we have covered everything from birthing positions and possible drugs to breastfeeding techniques and how to change a nappy. I am feeling on information overload and just want to get home.

As we are heading to the parking lot, we run into Emmett and Rosalie again. As we say our goodbyes, we exchange mobile numbers as neither of us have any pregnant friends and found it nice to discuss pregnancy issues with someone who knows what you're talking about.

When we get home, I head straight for the couch, sit down and put my feet up. Who would have thought a day sitting on your butt listening to someone talk would be so exhausting; not me that's for sure. However, that is how I feel and I want nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep.

I must have actually fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Edward is gently shaking me trying to wake me up.

Once I get my bearings I ask, "How long have I been out?"

"Not long; maybe fifteen minutes, come on I've run you a bath."

I look up into my husband's eyes and all I see is love. He is so sweet and caring sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve him. Those six weeks where he was distant and grumpy all the time seem like a lifetime ago.

I reach my hands out and grab on to Edward's and he gently helps me off the couch. Once we are in the bathroom, he helps me out of my clothes as well. I know he is only trying to help me get into the bath but all he is really succeeding in doing is turning me on. Every time one of his fingers accidently grazes my skin it feels like a bolt of arousal is coursing through my body.

When he finishes, I can't help myself and I pull him to me kissing him with every ounce of pent up lust I have in me.

Before I can get too carried away though, Edward pulls away. I do my best two-year-old pout hoping that he might give in and we can go back to kissing, but instead, he tells me to hop in the bath and that he is going to go and make dinner.

As I soak in the bath, my mind wanders back to my daydream from earlier in the day. I am on all fours in the middle of our bed; Edward is kneeling behind me caressing my ass with his hands as his rock hard cock slides in and out of my pussy. Every single thrust causes his balls to bang against my clit as his cock glides over that most pleasurable of spots. God he feels so good, always so good. Since getting pregnant Edward has been a little gentler with our fucking. I want to cry out and tell him to just fucking pound into me, the slow and firm thrusts, though, are driving me wild.

I can feel my orgasm looming on the horizon when Edward is suddenly whispering in my ear. "Couldn't wait until after dinner?"

My eyes fly open and I realise I'm still in the tub with my hand between my legs. Edward is kneeling on the floor next to me apparently watching me masturbate. I quickly pull my hand away and start to apologise. Edward, however, tells me to keep going, that I looked delectable and he wants to watch me make myself come.

Not sure what to do, but still teetering on the edge of the release I have been craving for a few hours now, I slide my hand back down between my lips. I firmly massage my clit as the images of Edward fucking me doggy style play on repeat in my mind. Normally, if I was going to get myself off, I would insert a couple of fingers but with my belly in the way I can't actually reach that far.

The more I continue to massage my clit, the more frustrated I start to become; it feels like my climax is just out of reach.

"Will you help?" I ask Edward in a last ditch attempt.

"Of course, baby, how can I be of service?"

I want to tell him to take me to the bed and fuck me like I have been daydreaming about all day. Instead, I just ask him to fuck me with his fingers.

Edward gets a wicked grin on his face and then helps as I asked, it doesn't take long before I am screaming his name in ecstasy as waves of pleasure wash over me.

"Thank you, baby," I say as I pull him to me for a kiss almost pulling him into the bath.

"You're, welcome," he replies. "Now ,come on, dinner is ready. You need to eat if you're going to have enough energy for what I have planned for later."

"Promise, promises," I say as he helps me out of the bath, secretly hoping that he does indeed follow through on his promise.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

So thanks for reading i hope that was worth the wait. For those that are curious we are about half way there i don't think there will be more than eleven chaps to the little slice of fluff.

Also I have a couple of contest entries at the moment.

The first is for the Beautiful Bellies Contest which is currently voting.

Check it out here: http : / / www . fanfiction . net/u/2791564/

The second is the Trying for a Baby Contest, voting starts 1st of June.

Check it out here: http : / / www . fanfiction. net /u/2067697/

These two contest are both preg fic centric so you all should love the stories.

The last contest is the Pimp my Bunnies Contest. These stories are a little kinky/sexy. If you like that kind of fic you can find the sotries here:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net /community/Pimp_My_Bunnies/91641/99/0/1/

Ok so thats it from me for now, should have another chapter in a few days hopefully.

vbfb1

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7 36 Weeks

A/N

Yay see as I promised another chapter and no three month wait.

Thanks to Lady_Tazz and Storypainter for helping make this as good as it is. Any remaing mistakes are my own.

With out further ado, enjoy.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up this morning and realised that it is a little over a month until my due date. It also occurs to me that if I don't get off my butt and get the baby's room organised, my little man is going to be sleeping in bed with me and Edward. That really isn't something I want.

I guess you can say I am not the typical expectant mum. The thought of going baby shopping has been scaring the crap out of me, so I have been avoiding it like the plague. With only such a short time to go unfortunately, I can't put it off any longer.

I figure I should probably do a little research before I drag Edward all over the country side looking for stuff. I head into the study and power up my laptop.

After about half an hour of browsing various websites, I remember why the thought of going baby shopping is scaring the crap out of me. I can be a fairly indecisive person at the best of times. How the hell am I supposed to decide which items I want out of the gazillion different options there are?

Changing tack, I try looking for baby room themes to see if can find something that takes my fancy. Thankfully, this task isn't as hard as I expected and it doesn't take me long to spot a Winnie the Pooh theme that is just adorable and would suit either a boy or girl. Even though I know we are having a boy, I don't want to have to redecorate the room for the next child. Yeah, I hate decorating I admit it. If I had my way we would just hire a decorator to get the room done. Edward, however, wants to decorate it himself. He says it's one of the few ways he can be really involved in the baby's arrival. I told him as long as he doesn't expect me to help with the painting then I am all for it.

While I'm surfing the net, I figure it is time I start thinking about names. Edward and I have discussed it a little, and I know he would like to name our son Edward junior. I, however, am not sold on the idea. I know that the last five generations of first born Masen sons have been Edward's. But really Edward the sixth sounds like some kind of fuddy duddy old man. I think, nevertheless, a family name would be nice. Having the family tree information for both mine and Edward's family, I decide to go through and make a list of the top five boys names other than Edward. Hopefully, there is something in there I'll like.

When the list is complete, I look at the clock and realise that it is almost lunch time. Edward will be home soon. He has been on the early shift all this week which means, although he has to start work at four am, he is at least home by lunch and we can spend a whole afternoon together.

Realising I have gone the whole morning without taking a shower, I decide I should probably get clean before Edward gets home.

Heading into the shower, I bang my hip on the door frame as I walk by. I swear since I got pregnant my spatial awareness is totally off kilter. Constantly, I seem to be banging into things or tripping over them like I have no idea where my body finishes any more.

I turn the shower on, making sure that the water is only lukewarm, and hop in. One thing I am looking forward to when I am no longer pregnant is having a proper hot shower again. I have always been the kind of girl who likes her showers the cold side of scolding; you know so when you get out of the shower your skin has that nice pink colour. Nope, not anymore; a couple of times around the maybe twelve week mark I almost passed out in the shower. Not knowing what was wrong, I spoke to my obstetrician about it. Turns out that pink colour your skin gets when the water is really warm is all the blood running to the surface. Unfortunately, when you're pregnant because so much of your blood flow is used to help nurture and grow the baby. So when the hot water makes the blood run to the surface, it takes the blood from other parts of your body, including your brain which is why I was feeling faint. My OB told me, in no uncertain terms, that it would be very dangerous for me and the baby if I were to pass out in the shower, so I was only to have lukewarm showers.

As I stand there letting the water run over my body ,I think about all the times Edward and I used to have sex in the shower. Unfortunately, it has become a thing of the past now, yet another thing to look forward to when the baby finally arrives.

I am washing my hair when I suddenly feel a pair of big strong arms wrap around me.

"Holy fuck," I scream practically jumping out of my skin.

Edward whispers in my ear, "Yep, fucking is definitely what I have on my mind."

I turn around in his arms to face him, slapping him on the shoulder. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," he says. "When I heard the shower on when I got home I came to say hello then I saw you all naked and sexy under the water and I just couldn't help myself."

"Oh really and what is it you have in mind?" I ask.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall and I'll show you."

I do as he says a shiver of erotic anticipation coursing through my body.

EPOV

When I get home from work, I call out to Bella but there is no answer. As I move around the house looking for her, I hear the shower on and go into the bathroom to say hello. The sight that greets me as I open the door immediately has me hard as a rock. There with her head under, the water cascading down her body like flowing silk, is my beautiful wife with a look of exulted bliss on her face.

Before I realise what I am doing, I am undressed and slipping into the shower with her. As I wrap my arms around her, I feel her jump and instantly I realise I probably should have announced my presence. However, when she scolds me I can tell she's playing.

I decide that I am going to play along and tell her to face the wall. Once I have her back to me, I remember why I have been avoiding having sex in the shower. There is not as much room as I would like and too much chance of her slipping.

Deciding that it would be safer if we do this out of the shower, I change tack a little and wash her with my hands, teasing her into a frenzy. Once I know she is all clean, I turn the water off and step out of the shower. She turns around to look at me and if looks could kill I would be dead right about now.

"What the hell?" she asks.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet," I reply. "But not in the shower. There just isn't enough room and too much chance of you getting hurt." The scowl on her face turns into a smile as she realises that I'm still going to fuck her. "Now get your butt over here put your hands on the counter and don't move."

With a speed I haven't seen from her in a while she follows my instruction expediently. I take a moment to ogle her gorgeous figure before sliding my cock into her hot wet warmth.

"Oh God, you feel so good," I moan as I start to thrust into her with more force that I have used in a while.

"Oh fuck, Edward, so good." Bella moans, the sound making my cock twitch inside her. "Oh I've missed this. Fuck me so hard baby, oh God make me come."

I am so far gone at this stage that I don't have it in me to deny her request. I fuck her hard and fast and in a time so fast that it should probably be considered embarrassing we are both suddenly screaming in ecstasy.

When I feel like I finally have my breath back, I realise I still have my dick inside Bella and I sort of have her pinned between me and the bathroom counter. I quickly pull away hoping I am not hurting her. The little whimper I get as I do so tells me that she was in fact enjoying being pinned.

"Come on sweetheart," I say as I reach into the shower and grab the face washer. "Let's get you cleaned up. We've got some baby shopping to do."

Bella groans but nods her head; I know she isn't really looking forward to going shopping for the baby's furniture but it has to be done.

Forty five minutes later, we are both clothed, fed and heading to the first baby store.

As we pull into the parking lot of Baby-on-a-Budget, I am overwhelmed by the size of the building. The damn thing looks like it is almost as big as a whole city block. As we walk through the entrance, I suddenly understand why Bella has been avoiding this. Looking around I can see thousands of different products in every shape size and colour. How in the hell are we supposed to decide from all of this.

We spend an hour in the first store looking at prams, car seats, cribs and about a million different other things. When we finally leave I am ready to head home, but no there is another two stores we have to visit.

The second store we go to is called Baby Land and is a lot smaller than the first place. I like the look of this place a lot more. It seems like a family business instead of a giant chain store. We are barely in the store two minutes when I see a giant smile appear on Bella's face.

"This is it," she says as she walks up to a beautiful mahogany sleigh shaped crib.

"Really baby?" I enquire not sure whether to believe it is that easy.

"Yeah, it's exactly what I pictured," she says a grin from ear to ear plastered all over her face.

"Do you want to look around at other stuff while I find a sales lady?"

Bella nods her head and starts wandering off towards car seats while I head over towards the register to get some help.

An half an hour later, we leave Baby Land feeling like a giant weight has been lifted off our shoulders. In one store Bella managed to find pretty much everything furniture wise she had been looking for as well as an infant to toddler car seat and a stroller that should last our boy until he is about two.

We make one last stop at Hardware Mart on the way home to pick up the paint for the room. Bella has picked a beautiful pastel green colour with purple accents and a white ceiling. When she described to me the colours she had picked I have to admit I was thinking yuck, but when she showed me the picture it actually all went together really well. The paint, unfortunately, isn't an easy design with the green as a base and then purple stripes that only go half way up the wall finished off with a wallpaper border.

With only a month to go before my boy arrives, I have asked Carlisle if he can help me with the decorating. Thankfully, he is going to help because we are definitely going to have our work cut out for us.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8 42 Weeks

Yay yet another chapter.

Please note this chapter is based solely on my own personal experiences giving birth to my son. Everything written here is pretty much exactly how it happened. Terms and procedures are never the same for everyone so please remember everyone's birth experience is different.

Thanks to my pre-reader ladytazz and my beta storypainter without them this story wouldn't be half as good.

Enjoy

vbfb1

* * *

EPOV

As Bella's due date approaches, she seems to be getting very restless. She has only been on maternity leave for two weeks and has already rearranged the baby's room four times. She has also washed all the baby clothes and linens. I think the term they use for her behaviour is nesting. It's cute to watch, though. She looks so beautiful with her belly full of my son.

I walk into the bathroom to take my morning shower and see Bella standing there staring at herself in the full length mirror, naked. I put my arms around her, resting my hands on her bump. I then proceed to tell her how much I love her. That, apparently, is the wrong thing to say as she turns around a gives me the evil eye.

"Look at me," she says. "I look like a whale. My belly is covered in stretch marks, I can't see my feet anymore and I don't even feel like having sex."

"Baby, I think you look absolutely gorgeous. I don't think you have ever looked sexier to me than you do right now. Do you have any idea how much I love seeing your belly swollen with my child."

It's at that moment my traitorous cock stands up and decides to say hello.

"Were you even listening to me?" Bella asks. "I said I didn't feel like having sex."

"I know, baby, I heard you, but I can't help my reaction to you." I see Bella smirk at me through the mirror and I figure all is forgiven.

The next words out of her mouth, however, are not what I'm expecting. "Crap, not again."

"What?" I ask concerned that I have hurt her somehow.

"Oh, nothing I just have to pee again. It's like the fourth time this morning. I swear it is like cruel and unusual punishment. You have to drink all this water to keep yourself and the baby hydrated, but the flip side is you have to pee like every five minutes."

I try to stifle a laugh but I don't do very well.

"Get out and let me pee," she says, turning me towards the door.

I figure I will get ready for her doctor's appointment when she's done. Today is her last OB appointment before her due date. I know she is getting antsy and can't wait for our boy to arrive. I know I can't really relate to what she must be going through but I know I have been a bit on edge myself. Every time she makes a strange sound or holds her stomach, I start to get a little panicky, thinking that maybe it is finally time.

Over the next week, life continues as normally as possible and as her due date comes and goes her belly just gets bigger and bigger.

BPOV

My due date has come and gone. It is Friday and I am back at my OB's office. I am now four days overdue and I have had enough. I feel like a beached whale and I want it over.

My doctor decides to schedule me for an induction on Monday if I don't go into labour over the weekend. She also suggests that sex can often bring on labour and I see a smile appear on Edwards face.

We spend a good portion of the weekend trying to induce labour, by going for long walks and, of course, having sex like my doctor suggested. Nothing seems to work, though. It is now Monday morning and we are on our way to the hospital.

My emotions are kind of all over the place. On one hand, I am disappointed that I haven't gone into labour naturally but on the other, I am excited because I know that today I am having my baby.

When we get to the hospital, Edward parks the car in the long term parking and we head to the maternity floor.

When we get there, they are expecting me and I am situated in a delivery room fairly quickly. They have me take all clothes off the bottom half of my body and then hop into the bed to wait for my doctor.

About fifteen minutes later she arrives to start the induction. I had been expecting just to be hooked up to a drip which they did do but, apparently, they have to insert a gel to soften the cervix as well. Yeah, that isn't fun.

Once everything is done, my doc bids me goodbye and the waiting game starts.

The morning passes by fairly slowly just sitting there waiting. Edward and I take the opportunity to have a discussion about our little boy's name and we finally make a decision.

Every half an hour or so, a nurse comes to check on me and ask whether or not I am having contractions yet. The answer is always the same – not yet.

It's about eleven am when I go to get up for the toilet and my waters break pinkish coloured fluid going everywhere. Edward pushes the nurse call button while I stand in the middle of the puddle too scared to move in case I slip and fall.

When she comes in and sees my predicament, she says, "Well looks like we're finally getting some action."

I just nod my head and tell her I'm still not feeling any contractions. Twenty minutes later I am eating my words when my contractions start and they are far more intense than I am expecting.

Doing as the nurse asks we call her when the contractions start. She does a quick internal to check my cervix and tells me that I am two to three centimetres dilated.

My contractions are erratic but intense sometimes only ten minutes apart sometimes twenty.

By about four o'clock, I am seriously starting to think about an epidural, especially when they check my cervix and tell me that after five hours of contractions I am still only about three centimetres dilated. I know there is just no way I can go another five hours of this without some sort of pain relief.

The nurse puts in the order for the epidural and an hour and a half later the anaesthetist finally arrives.

I don't know what I thought was supposed to happen as part of the process of putting the epidural in, what I am not expecting, though, is for it to take half an hour for the anaesthesiologist to find the right place for it to go. Sitting on the edge of the bed hunched over trying to shape my spine correctly is extremely uncomfortable. Thankfully, Edward is there to support me. About the only good thing about sitting in that position is that my contractions seem to abate.

Once the epidural is finally in, both my OB and the nurse come to check on me. Even after another couple of hours I am still only about three centimetres dilated. Because of my epidural they don't want me getting out of bed and walking around so while the doc is here she inserts a catheter. I know I read in a book somewhere that all your dignity goes out the window when giving birth. I hadn't really believed it, but it is most definitely true.

Finally, with some pain relief, I am feeling relatively comfortable. I can still feel the contractions but they're not even remotely painful.

The next few hours we spend doing pretty much nothing. I send Edward to go and get some dinner even though I'm not allowed to eat I don't see any reason why he shouldn't. When he comes back we both sit there and watch some crap on the tiny little TV in the room.

It's about nine thirty when I feel the epidural start to wear off. I press the call button and it takes a good fifteen minutes before the nurse pokes her head in to see what I want. The thought briefly crosses my mind that it is a good thing it wasn't an emergency or anything.

After toping up my epidural, the nurse does a quick internal and tells me that I'm now about three and a half centimetres so I am progressing. This is good news. I had been beginning to think that I was never going to progress. As she heads out of the room, she tells me to try and get some sleep because it is going to be a long night.

Edward gets settled on the couch after making sure I am as comfortable as I can be in my bed. Sleep doesn't actually eventuate as no sooner are we settled does my doc appear to see how I'm progressing.

She does a quick check of my cervix and then delivers the news I was hoping not to hear. After fourteen hours, I am still only two to three centimetres dilated and I'm not progressing. She thinks it is time for a caesarean section. At the moment I feel like a failure; I feel like bursting into tears. I want to know what I did wrong or why I can't have a baby naturally like I am supposed to. In the end, I decide that the doc is right. It all happens pretty quickly after that. In no time flat, they have me ready and are wheeling me to the operating theatre. While Edward gets on a protective smock and hat, the anaesthetist talks to me about what they are going to do for pain suppression. Because they only just topped up my epidural he explains that he won't be able to give me as much pain relief as he normally would give someone for a caesarean. Instead, he tells me that if I can feel anything I should tell him immediately.

About ten minutes later, I feel some pulling and then words I never expected to hear in an operating theatre.

"Oh my God, he's huge," my doc says as she holds our son up above the petition to let us have a quick look before handing him over to the nursing staff.

When I hear him cry for the first time I can't stop the tears. It may not have been the birth that I was hoping for, but my son is here and healthy and I am so happy.

Edward leaves my side briefly to go and meet our son and take a few photos of him. He's not gone very long when he returns with a blue bundle in his arms. I want desperately to hold him but the anaesthesia has made not only my belly but my entire torso including my arms numb.

Edward rests him on my chest and I lean my head up enough to kiss his cheek. "Hey," I say. "I love you, my little man."

"So does he have a name?" one of the nurses asks.

I look up at Edward as we both say, "Yes."

"It's Charles Edward Masen," I finish.

We only get a few minutes with him before he is whisked away to the nursery. I tell Edward to go with him but he says he's not leaving my side.

Almost an hour after they took Charlie away, I am finally wheeled to my room. When I get there, my nurse is waiting for me and she has already brought Charlie into the room. Thankfully, some of the anaesthesia has worn off and I now at least have the use of my arms.

Once they have me sitting up a little, they place Charlie in my arms. It is only now I realise how big he is.

"How much does he weigh?" I ask.

"He's ten pounds eight ounces and as healthy as they come."

I blink a couple of times before double checking just how much she said he weighs.

_Oh my god. No wonder I looked like a whale._

The nurse works with me to get started breastfeeding him and it isn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. Eventually, we manage to get him a bit of a feed before both he and I start to fall asleep.

As Edward takes him off me and swaddles him back up before putting him in his crib, I think about just how lucky I am to have two wonderful men in my life. My husband and my little man, my family.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed please review and let me know what you think.

It any of you are interested i am giving orginal fic a go you can see my story Matronly Duties here

http : / / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / library / viewstory . php?sid=4675

Thanks

vbfb1

PS i'm on twitter as vbfb19


	9. Chapter 9 48 Weeks Part 1

Yay another chapter we are getting close to the end of this story only two more chapters to go after this one. I am going to be sad when this story is over but i promise i have some new stories in the works.

Thanks to my pre-reader lady_tazz and my beta storypainter.

Ok in this chapter there is a reference to some baby clothes sizes i have used the australian sizes so here is a com parrision chart for those of you that aren't familiar.

00000 = Premmie, 0000 = Newborn, 000 = 0-3months, 00 = 3-6months, 0 = 6-12months, 1 = 1 year +

* * *

BPOV

So I would love to say that these first few weeks after Charlie's birth have been amazing and magical, but that is so far from the truth.

Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, can prepare you for the reality of having this little life totally dependent on you.

The breastfeeding thing wasn't anywhere as natural or as easy as I expected it to be. Even with help from the nurses, he would only feed for a few minutes before taking his mouth off my boob then getting him reattached by myself seemed to be an absolute nightmare.

After a couple of days, the panic attacks started. Charlie is a sleeper. From the get go he was sleeping seven to eight hours a night. I, unfortunately, kept waking up every hour or so wondering why he was so quiet, meaning I got barely any decent sleep.

After the first couple of days, every time I was left alone with Charlie I started to panic. I was shit scared he would wake up, need feeding and I wouldn't be able to. The water works would start and then that would be the end of me; I would sob relentlessly. It is the strangest feeling to have your body almost rebel against the hormones coursing through your system making you act like a lunatic.

After finally getting the breastfeeding figured out, my panic attacks settled down. It is now seven days since Charlie's birth and Edward is on his way here to pick us up and take us home.

Because of his size Charlie is too big to wear the going home outfit I bought him, matter of fact he is too big to wear all the baby clothes I bought. I only bought 0000 and 000 outfits thinking I would have enough to last the first couple of months, but, no, my little man is in a 00. I had to send Edward on a shopping mission to Target a couple of days ago to get Charlie enough clothes to fit him.

Just as I finish packing up mine and Charlie's things, Edward walks through the door.

"Morning, love," he says as he walks over and gives me a kiss. He then turns to the crib holding Charlie. "And how is my little man this morning?" He picks him up, gives him a kiss on his forehead then rocks him cradled in his arms.

Seeing him with our little man, almost makes me forget all the trauma of the last seven days, _almost. _

I'm hoping once we get home and I'm back in my own environment, that things will start to settle down some and I can get into a routine with Charlie.

"You ready to go?" Edward asks.

"Most definitely," I reply. "I was ready to go home days ago."

While Edward disappears to ask for a trolley, so that we only have to make one trip to the car, I change Charlie's nappy and make sure I have collected all of our belongings.

Once all the flowers, teddy bears and our bags are loaded onto the trolley Edward managed to acquire, we say good bye and make our way down to the car.

More than one nurse stops me on the way to the car to tell me how cute my baby is and nearly every one gasps in shock when I tell them he is only a week old.

The trip home in the car is relatively painless and Charlie falls asleep almost the moment we start moving. Sitting next to him in the back seat, I can't help but stare at my little man. Edward and I are both all right looking people but geez we sure did make a gorgeous baby.

As we pull into the driveway, I am ecstatic to be home. I never thought a one week stay in hospital could be so trying.

Charlie makes a little cry as I lift him out of his car seat; the moment he is safely cradled in my arms, though, he goes straight back to sleep. I carry him upstairs and put him down in his crib.

Realising that I am safe at home, I suddenly feel exhausted. I head into our room and see Edward unpacking my clothes from the suitcase.

"I'm just going to have a bit of a nap," I say as I climb into bed, stopping momentarily to discard my shoes.

No sooner does my head hit the pillow and I hear Charlie start crying.

"Stay where you are, love," Edward says. "I'll go."

"But what if he's hungry?" I say, hoping he understands that I don't have any milk expressed.

"Then I will bring him in here. Just rest, my love, I am sure we will be fine."

I lay my head down on the pillow as Edward heads for the door, hoping that I can get just a few minutes sleep.

EPOV

Entering Charlie's room, he is screaming very loudly his little arms and legs angrily waving around.

"What's wrong, little man?" I ask, hoping he will give me some indication of his dilemma.

Lifting him out of his crib, I take a quick sniff of his butt; there is no awful smell, so that rules out his nappy needing changing. I know that Bella fed him just before we left the hospital which was barely an hour, ago so he can't possibly be hungry yet. I grab his blanket out of the crib, swaddle him back up, and then cuddle him up to my chest.

We sit down in the rocking chair and, after about five minutes of rocking, his cries silence and he is once again asleep.

Wanting Bella to be able to get a small amount of sleep, I decide to just leave him where he is and close my eyes having a little rest as well.

The next thing I know, Charlie is crying again, and, when I look at my watch, I realise we have been asleep for almost an hour and a half. I can tell by the way Charlie is searching around with his mouth that this is a hungry cry.

I stand up and head into our bedroom. I am greeted by the sight of my gorgeous wife stretching in a big yawn. When her eyes meet mine the look on her face tells me that she knows this cry and without further ado rids herself of her shirt.

When she is propped up in bed I hand her Charlie, and, with what looks like practiced precision, she cradles him so that his head is right in front of her left nipple before slowly sliding it into his mouth. He immediately latches on and, with a contented grunt, starts to suck.

I can't take my eyes off Bella; she has always had a gorgeous body, but watching her use it to feed our son is something I feel very privileged to see.

"How long was I asleep?" she asks, breaking me out of my ogling.

"Um actually, all three of us slept for about an hour and a half," I say with a little chuckle.

She just raises her eyebrow at me as if waiting for an explanation.

"Well, he fell asleep on my chest, and I was reluctant to move him so I just put my head back in the rocking chair and closed my eyes for a minute. Next thing I knew he was crying and when I looked at my watch I realised an hour and a half had passed."

"Guess I wasn't the only one who needed a nap," she says with a laugh. "Can you grab me a burping cloth he is almost done?"

I quickly head into Charlie's room and grab a cloth from the pile under the change table. When I return to our room Bella was correct and Charlie is finished feeding.

She thanks me and throws the cloth over her shoulder. A few pats on his back and Charlie lets out a ripper of a burp, the kind a grown man would be proud of.

The first few days at home pass by in a blur of feedings, nappy changes and sleep. Unfortunately, Charlie has gone from sleeping five or six hours at a time to only two. He seems to be only half feeding and hungry all the time. I can see with every passing day the sleep deprivation taking its toll on Bella. She went to see the community health nurse today. In the little under ten days since Charlie's birth he has gained eight ounces bringing him up to eleven pounds. Which is good considering we didn't think he was feeding all that well. To try and increase the supply, though, the nurse suggested that Bella express between feeds for a couple of days which should help bring in more milk. Other than that, both of them are doing well.

In two days' time I have to go back to work, and to say I am not looking forward to it would be an understatement. For one, it is going to mean missing out on time with my little man and two, I am worried about Bella. At the moment, I am able to help with some of the things and allow her to get some extra sleep; come Monday that will no longer be the case. For the first time I wish I had a different job, one that was a typical nine to five. Don't get me wrong I love my job, but suddenly the long hours at the hospital are very unappealing.

It's getting late and I head upstairs, looking for my wife and son. I find them in Charlie's room and Bella is feeding him in the rocking chair naked from the waist up. Once again my cock is standing proud and tall at the sight of Bella feeding my son. I have to admit I am having a very hard time keeping my hands to myself. My gorgeous wife is so sexy even as exhausted as she looks. I know that there is still another five weeks before we can even contemplate having sex again, but I can't help my body's reaction to her. There hasn't been a single shower I've had since Charlie's arrival where I haven't had to take matters into to my own hands.

I give both my wife and son a kiss on their forehead and bid them goodnight. I tell Bella that I will take the next feed and to wake me if I don't hear the monitor first. One of the benefits of Bella having to express during feeds to increase her supply is that we have been able to get a couple of bottles of milk in reserve which means that I can take one of the evening feeds to help out.

After yet another shower to relieve the tension, I climb into bed and with a contented sigh let sleep claim me.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Thanks for reading Please review and let me know what you think.

I have an entry in the Spanking the Monkey contest. Voting is open now and you can read/review/vote here **http : / / www . fanfiction . net / ~spankthemonkey4u**

Also I have had a couple of Contest success's lately

My story 'Dreams Do come True' got 3rd Place Judges Choice in the Trying for a baby contest.

My Pimp my Bunnies entry Unexpected got Domwardsmistress's Judges Choice

And my Fetlife at Twilight entry Common ground got 2nd Place Public vote.

Thanks to anyone who read/reviewed and Voted in these contests it is greatly appreciated.

Lastly I am donating part 2 of my Jakeward Story Unexpected to the Fandom for Leukemia & Lymphoma Society Fundraiser **http : / / fandom4lls . blogspot . com/** Just a $5 donation will get you a compilation of stories that currently has over 40 authors contributing.

Thanks until next time

vbfb1

xoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10 48 Weeks Part 2

Wow i can't believe we are almost to the end of this story only one chap left after this which will be an epilogue of sorts.

Thanks as always goes to my Beta Storypainter and my Pre-reader Lady_Tazz without them this story wouldn't be what it is.

Enjoy this chap is a little longer than usual.

* * *

EPOV

Today is the day.

Yeah, I've had dry spells before, but they have all been self-imposed. Never have I wanted something that I knew I couldn't have as badly as I have wanted to have sex with my gorgeous wife.

The last six weeks have been torture, especially with Bella having taken a liking to breastfeeding practically naked. I am sure the no sex rule is just something the women come up with to get a break from their overly horny husbands.

However, Bella went for her six week check-up yesterday, and, in the doctors, words, Bella has been 'cleared for normal martial relations.' So, I have booked a hotel room and arranged for both our mums to come and baby sit. I really cannot wait to reconnect with my wife.

Bella, however, seems extremely apprehensive. I know it will be her first full night away from Charlie, but he sleeps most of the night now so it's not like she will be missing out on much and both of our mums will be here in case anything untoward happens.

When I arrive home from work, I go in search of Bella and find her cradling Charlie in his room.

"How's my little man?" I ask, walking up and giving both Charlie and Bella a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't know. He's been very grizzly today the only way I can get him to stop crying is to hold him in my arms."

"I'm sure he will be fine, love. Has he had a fever or anything?"

"No. He just cries every time I put him down," Bella says and I can hear from the tone of her voice that she is scared.

Trying to make sure we still get our evening out, I suggest I take Charlie for a bit while she goes and has a shower. The look on her face tells me there's not a chance in hell she is letting Charlie go. But I return her glare with a don't mess with me stare. I am pretty sure that Charlie is probably just feeding off Bella's own anxiety but I'm not about to tell her that.

Once I know that Charlie and I are alone, I have a conversation with my little man.

"So I think you realise that mummy and daddy are going out tonight, don't you? Well what do you say you and I make a little deal?" Charlie looks up at me and I swear he winks at me. "If you behave yourself tonight and are good for Nanna and Grandma, Daddy promises to let you have your afternoon nap with daddy tomorrow, what do you say?" He makes a gurgley sound and then waves one of his hands at me as if he is trying to give me a high five. "Deal it is then little man. Now I am going to put you down in your crib and you're going to go to sleep like the good little boy that you are."

I rock Charlie for a little bit, and, when his eyes finally close, I put him down in his crib and he doesn't make a peep.

I make a quick exit and go in search of my lovely wife. When I find her, she is sitting in the bathtub under the showering sobbing her heart out. Thinking of nothing but comforting my wife, I jump in the tub clothes and all pulling her into my lap.

"What's wrong with me?" she manages to ask in between sobs.

"If I had to have at a guess, I would probably say baby blues."

"Really?" she asks, looking at me as if I hold the answers to all the mysteries of the world.

"Yes, your body still has a lot of hormones coursing through it, especially since you are breastfeeding. It will eventually calm down and if it doesn't we will go and see a doctor and double check you're not suffering for Post Natal Depression."

Now that she is all calmed down, she realises that I got into the shower with my clothes on and starts giggling. "Why don't we get you out of these and we can take a shower together." The gleam in her eyes tells me she is finally looking forward to tonight. "Then once we are all nice and clean, we can get dressed and packed for our night away."

I get out of my clothes as quickly as I can; I have the feeling that tonight is going to be spectacular.

BPOV

As quickly as the tears started, the moment I am safe in Edwards's arms, they stop. My mood swings lately are driving me insane; one minute I am furiously angry, the next sobbing uncontrollably. I feel like I have absolutely no control over my emotions.

Like right now seeing Edward naked and hard in front of me makes me think – screw tonight I want him to take me right here and now in the shower. The only thing that keeps me from voicing my desires is knowing that he has planned a special night for us and I don't want to ruin it.

Although we do get clean, our shower is like one big long session of foreplay. The way his hands caress my body as he washes me makes me feel like I am on fire. I don't realise how much I have missed this side of our relationship until right now.

It occurs to me the only other time we have gone this long without sex is that six weeks Edward avoided me after that tramp Jessica assaulted him.

Shaking my head, I get rid of those crappy thoughts; it is neither the time nor the place for them.

Edward reaches around me and turns the shower off. We get out, get dry and head into the closet to get dressed.

No sooner do I have my bra on, does Charlie start to cry. My breasts react immediately knowing exactly what that cry means. _Guess I'm not wearing this bra now._ I quickly take it off and head in to feed Charlie before I try getting dressed again.

By the time I finish feeding Charlie and am dressed, the doorbell is ringing to signal our mums' arrival. I quickly finish packing the overnight bag and head downstairs.

I'm glad that Charlie went back to sleep straight after his feed because I really don't think I would've been able to leave if he had been awake. Luckily, it's just a couple of quick hugs and a promise that they will call us if anything happens and we are on our way.

After a short drive, we pull up in front of the Four Seasons. I knew Edward had something special planned but I didn't realise he had gone all out.

He walks round to my side of the car, opens the door and holds his hand out. "My lady."

"Why thank you, kind sir," I reply as I take his hand and let him help me from the car.

As we head inside, I am surprised when we head straight for the elevators instead of the check in desk.

Sensing my confusion Edward explains, "I already checked in before I came home this afternoon. I wanted to make sure we wouldn't have to worry about anything if we were running late."

I just hug him tighter excited to see what the night brings. I am completely blown away when we enter our room. Actually, suite would probably be a more correct term. There is a lounge room and a dining area with a table that would seat at least six. The bed is in an actual bedroom and well the bathroom, let's just say I hope we get to spend sometime in the tub.

"So, it is five thirty and dinner will be here in an hour. What would you like to do til then?" he asks.

"I know this probably isn't what you want to hear, but I would really like to curl up in that great big bed with my husband and take a nap."

Without another word, bEdward leads me into the bedroom and in just a few minutes I am safely cuddled up in his arms and I think it takes all of two seconds for me to fall asleep.

I wake up later when Edward gives me a little shake and tells me it is time to get up.

I go and wash my face to freshen up and as I walk out into the living area I am blown away.

The table is set for two, with a big candelabrum in the middle of the table providing the only light in the room. In each spot is a silver serving platter with a domed lid.

"Your seat my lady," Edward says as he pulls my chair out and motions for me to sit.

"Thank you very much. This is beautiful," I reply as I take the offered seat.

Edward walks around to the other chair and sits down. Out of nowhere appears a waiter that I hadn't previously noticed. He has a bottle of wine in his hand. I shake my head no because I still can't drink because it affects my breast milk.

"It's all right, love, one glass won't hurt you. And you're going to have to express later tonight any way so it will be out of your system before you have to feed Charlie again."

It is times like these I love having a doctor for a husband. I nod my head and the waiter pours me a half a glass of white and then does the same for Edward. After we have our drinks, he lifts the lid off our meals and in front of me is my favourite mushroom ravioli and in front of Edward is a steak and veggies.

"That will be all," Edward says to the waiter, who then turns and leaves.

Edward raises his glass and says, "To new beginnings and reconnections."

"I love you," I say as I touch my glass to his.

After both having a sip of wine, we start eating. Dinner is delicious and it is so nice to eat without a baby in my lap or at my side and to actually be able to use both hands.

We eat mainly in silence just enjoying one another's company, talking only occasionally about random stuff.

As we are finishing dinner, I start wondering how Charlie is doing.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," I say as I stand up.

Edward just nods his head, I quickly grab my phone off the bedside table. The moment I have the door shut, I dial my mum's mobile. She has a chuckle at me and tells me that Charlie is fine. I tell her thank you and then hang up. When I look at the time of the call on my phone, it was only a minute and thirty two seconds. Well at least I kept it short.

I quickly use the toilet and then wash up knowing that soon Edward and I will be reconnecting on and a more intimate level.

When I return to the table ,my plate has been cleared away and replaced with a plate of chocolate mud cake and cream.

"Ooo, yum, are you trying to butter me up, Mr. Masen?" I ask

"What would make you think that, love?" he asks in return.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," I say in almost a whisper. "I'm a sure thing."

Edward almost chokes on the piece of cake he is in the process of sticking in his mouth. "Well that's good to know," he responds with a wink.

I eat my cake slowly making sure to moan at the deliciousness of each bite and exaggerating putting the fork in and pulling it out of my mouth. I can see Edward squirming in his chair and I know my noises are doing wicked things to him.

When we finish our cake, Edward excuses himself to the bathroom. As I sit there waiting for him to comeback, I get a faulous idea. Remembering how this new phase in our life started. I quickly push the plates down to the other end of the table take all my clothes off and then sit on the end of the table legs spread, just like I did all those months ago.

As Edward rounds the corner, his eyes almost pop out of his head. "Gosh, you are such a sexy minx." He strips quickly and then strides over to me, sweeping me into a tight embrace and kissing me passionately.

When we finally come up for air, he tells me how much he loves me over and over and he kisses me all over my neck and shoulders.

"I love you too," I moan, revelling in the feeling of my husband's lips on my skin.

As he starts to move lowerm I feel a familiar sensation of my milk letting down and at the moment it is a completely unwelcome one. Damn, I think, I should have expressed before starting this.

"Edward," I say trying to get his attention, but he is too absorbed in what he is doing, he doesn't respond. "Edward we have to stop," I say again in a slightly more firm voice. This time he does stop and he looks up at me. When I look down I can see that I'm already leaking. I cover my nipples with my hands and then move to get up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think ahead when starting this, I should have expressed first." I hang my head in shame and add. "I'm leaking."

Edward puts his finger under my chin lifting my head so that he can look me in the eye. "Bella, I don't think you realise how sexy I find it watching you feed Charlie. If I am being totally honest, I get a little jealous wishing I could give it a try."

I'm not sure I understand what he is saying so I ask, "Are you trying to tell me you would like to try my breast milk?"

Edward nods his head looking a tad embarrassed at his confession. I think about it for a second and then move my hands away from my nipples, I'm not sure I am going to enjoy this but I'm willing to give anything a try once.

Edward looks at me a look of shock on his face. "You sure?"

I just nod my head. This is apparently all the okay he needs and dives right in.

At first, he just gently licks at each nipple. "Hmm sweet," he says. What he does next is completely unexpected, he actually sucks gently on first my right then my left. I am totally not expecting the bolt of lightning like pleasure that courses through my body and settles between my legs.

"Oh, God," I cry out. I'm not sure how much more I can take. "Please, Edward, I need you in me?"

"Not here on the table, love."

He wraps my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, puts his hands under my butt, lifts and then carries me into the bedroom. I am actually quite thankful I am no longer sitting on the hard table; my butt was starting to hurt. Instead of joining me on the bed, Edward disappears across the room to our bags.

When he comes back, he has a strip of condoms in his hand. "Someone's awfully confident."

"Better safe than sorry," he replies.

He opens one of the packets with his teeth and rolls into onto his length. He then crawls up the bed towards me. He kisses his way up my legs. He bypasses where I want him so badly and continues his way up my body. The disappointment I felt moments ago when he skipped over my pussy disappears the instant his lips land on mine and I can feel his cock rubbing gently against my clit.

"Edward, please? We have both waited long enough. Stop teasing."

"As you wish, my beautiful wife."

About one of the only good things about having Charlie from a caesarean instead of naturally is there is absolutely no damage to my vagina. I feel Edward place his erection at my entrance and then his eyes meet mine, as he slowly and gently impales me on his cock.

I hadn't realised just how much I've missed this kind of connection with my husband until this very moment.

"Oh my God, Bella," Edward moans as he starts to thrust.

"Edward, so good! God, I've missed this."

"Oh, I'm not going to last," Edward growls

"Just a little more," I beg knowing that I am close too.

I reach my hand down between us to give me the little extra stimulation I need. Edward sits up and continues to thrust while watching me play with my clit.

"So fucking sexy. So warm… wet."

His words only add to the fire burning inside me and I know that I am almost there.

"Oh my God Edward!" I scream as my orgasm overwhelms me.

A few seconds later, Edward lets out this feral sounding growl as he follows me and achieves his own release.

"I love you," he says as he collapses next to me completely spent.

"I love you too," I reply as I cuddle into his side already feeling sleep claim me.

**SW**

When I wake it is with a distinct sense of panic. It takes me a few moments to realise that we are still at the hotel and that is why I haven't heard Charlie cry.

As I reach out to hug my husband, I realise his side of the bed is cold. Sitting up, I look around but can't see him anywhere. As I go to get out of bed I realise my breasts are incredibly painful and I know that the first thing I need to do this morning is express.

I stick my head out of the bedroom door and see Edward sitting on the lounge on the phone.

"Good morning," I say.

He looks up and holds his finger up to indicate he is going to be just a minute. I tell him not to rush that I am going to express and then take a shower.

Once I've relieved some pressure and had a shower, I am feeling much better. I am also feeling very eager to get home to my little man. As nice as it has been to have some Edward Bella time, I really miss our son.

When I am all dressed and packed, I head out into the living area and discover Edward has ordered some breakfast.

"Good morning, love. Sorry I couldn't talk before, I was just checking on Charlie." I cock my eyebrow at him. "Hey, don't think I don't know you rang last night." I can't stop the blush that covers my cheeks knowing I have been caught. "And he is fine by the way so I figured we can have some breakfast and then head home."

"That sounds lovely," I say as I give him a quick kiss then sit down at the table.

We both eat relatively quickly and I get the feeling I am not the only one anxious to get home. When we finish eating, Edward advises me that he has already checked us out and that we just need to collect our belongings. I chuckle a little and then let him know I have already packed our bags so if he is ready to go then so am I.

In no time at all, we are home and I finally have my little man in my arms again. My world is perfect. Life may not always be perfect but I have the perfect family and I can't wait to see what the future brings.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think.

Don't forget voting closes on the 21st of July for the spanking the monkey contest. http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2945329 / Please read review and vote one of the entries is mine.

vbfb1

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11 52 Weeks On

Ok so we are finally here the end of this story. I am gong to miss these characters but I may or may not have something planned for them in the future.

Thanks to my pre-reader LadyTazz and my wonderful Beta Storypainter1 for helping make this story as great as it is.

Thanks also to everyone who has read and reviewed my story with out my readers this story writing thing isn't half the fun.

Enjoy

vbfb1

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe it has been a year since Charlie came into the world. Exactly three hundred and sixty five days ago, I laboured for fourteen hours before being told that I would need a caesarean. Even though the process of bringing our son into the world wasn't the best, I wouldn't trade a minute of it if it meant I didn't have Charlie.

Today we are having a party of sorts to celebrate his birthday. It is basically just all of the adults in his life getting together for afternoon tea and cake. I'm sure, however, that there is going to be a tonne of presents of which he will only be interested in the boxes and the wrapping paper.

A ring of the doorbell indicates the arrival of our first guests. Opening the door, I see my parents standing there. Dad is holding a giant box of which I have no idea what is inside. Giving them both a quick kiss on the cheek, I invite them in and usher them into the lounge room, showing dad where to put the present for now.

They are barely seated when the doorbell chimes again. Edward, who is just coming down the stairs with Charlie after changing his diaper, motions that he will get it. He returns to the living room moments later Charlie walking in front of him and followed by Es and Car.

"How are you?" Car whispers in my ear as he gives me a hug.

"Not too bad," I reply. My morning sickness has been kicking my butt but other than that I am great.

As well as having everyone here for Charlie's birthday we are also using it as a chance to tell everybody about my second pregnancy.

I give Es a hug and she asks me the same thing Carlisle did, and I give her the same answer. I will be so much happier when the secret is out and I can stop trying to hide how crappy I'm feeling.

The next guests to arrive are Rose and Em and their little girl, Lilly. Lilly was born a few weeks before Charlie and she is absolutely gorgeous. Rose's friendship has been a godsend. It is so nice to have someone to talk to who knows exactly what I'm going through.

The last to arrive are Edward's parents, also carrying what appears to be a far too large present for a one year old.

Once everyone is seated I decide that, before we get started with the party, I will make my announcement.

"So, if I can have everyone's attention. I have an announcement before we get the celebrations underway."

Everybody turns their heads to look at me mostly looks of curiosity on their faces. Except Edward, Car and Es as I am pretty sure they all know what I am about to say.

"So, some of you may know that my best friend has always wanted a family but, due to circumstance, just hasn't been able to make that happen." Esme gives me a giant smile that tells me how much she loves what it is I am doing for her. "Well, when I fell pregnant with Charlie, the sadness I could see on her face nearly broke my heart. It started me thinking if there was anything I could do to help. That was when the idea of surrogacy came to me. After discussing it with Edward, we decided that we would make the offer to them and then leave it up to them if they would like me to do that."

I looked around and everyone's faces still looked like they weren't quite sure what I was trying to say.

"So, the big news is that I am pregnant and the twins I am carrying are Es and Car's."

Esme jumps out of her seat giving me a giant hug. Both mine and Edward's parents still had stunned looks on their faces.

"You had sex with Carlisle?" my mum asks sounding suitably horrified.

"No," Carlisle says sounding as horrified as my mum. "The child Bella is carrying was conceived using my sperm and Es's eggs in a petri dish and then implanted in her womb."

"Huh," is all my mum has to say in response.

"Congratulations," Rose says to Esme and Carlisle.

"So, you're letting your wife have someone else's baby?" Edward senior accuses Edward rather venomously.

"Excuse me?" I screech completely taken aback by his comment.

"Listen and listen good," Edward growls at his father. "This gift my _wife_ is giving our best friends who have not been able to have a family of their own, only makes me love her more and if I hear you say one bad word against her again you will not be welcome in our house."

Edward comes over to me and pulls me into a hug. "You all right?" he asks.

I just nod my head while revelling in the safety of his embrace. Of course, right at this moment, the twins decided to make me feel liking puking my guts up. I quickly wriggle out of Edward's arms and bolt for the downstairs bathroom.

I sure hope this morning sickness finishes soon because I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

EPOV

Watching my wife run to the bathroom, my anger at my father is still coursing through me. I am just about to turn around and give my father another serve when I hear my mum speak.

"Edward Anthony Masen, what in the hell has gotten into you?" The look on my father's face tells me he knows he's put his foot in it. "I can't believe you would be so narrow-minded. You of all people should know that it takes all types to make a family not just blood."

It takes a second for what my mother has said to register with me before an unconscious "What?" slips from my lips.

Mum turns to me ready to say something, when my dad puts a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Son, this isn't something I told you, because, well, it didn't have a bearing on your life so I didn't think it mattered. I was actually born Edward Anthony Clifton. When I was two, my parents were killed in a car accident. Not long after, I was adopted by the Masens who couldn't have children of their own."

"You're adopted," I say still not sure I understand.

"Yep," he says.

"Huh," I reply not really knowing what else to say.

Before anyone else can say anything, Bella returns. "Okay let's get this party started," she says with what I can clearly see is false enthusiasm.

Understanding that, for now, this discussion is over and it is time to celebrate our little boys' birthday. I turn and scoop Charlie up from where he is playing on the floor and sit him in my lap. The giggle he lets out as i bounce him on my knee makes me forget that I was ever in a bad mood.

"So let's see what wonderful gifts your family has brought you," Bella says, kissing Charlie on the forehead before going to grab the first of the presents.

As suspected, Charlie is not the least bit interested in opening his presents, so Bella does it for him. A half an hour later, Charlie is having a ball in the pile of wrapping paper while I stare at the amazing pile of gifts our son has received and realise he is definitely one spoiled child.

The rest of the afternoon is fun, the harsh words from earlier are forgotten as we all revel in the innocence of playing with Charlie's new toys.

After the cake is served, Charlie finally passes out from all the activity and Bella puts him down in his crib for a nap.

Everyone takes this as their cue to leave and I am so happy to finally have a quiet house again if only for an hour or two.

Seeing how tired Bella's looks I tell her to go and have a nap while I clean.

"Only if you come with me," she says with a wink. "We can clean all this up later."

Not one to ever deny my wife anything I take her hand and lead her up to our bedroom.

We both undress and then hop into bed. I see the mischievous glint in Bella's eye and she's obviously feeling a little better. I feel her fingers walk their way down my chest and then wrap around my now aching cock.

It has been a few weeks since Bella and I last had sex, the morning sickness has been kicking her butt, and she just hasn't been in the mood. It doesn't mean I have gone unsatisfied, though, I have two hands and ten fingers and they provide relief when desperately needed. The feel of my wife's soft delicate hand gliding up and down my length is far beyond anything I can ever provide and I know that this impromptu session of love making is going to be over far too soon.

I put my hand on Bella's stilling it and let her know that if she keeps going I am going to be finished before she even gets started. She giggles and takes my hand and puts it between her legs showing me just how wet she is.

"Oh, my, God," I groan knowing that she is as aroused as I am. "Ride me, love," I whisper in her ear as I rub her clit.

"Oh, Edward, I love you," she moans.

She sits up and straddles my hips. She is stunning and even in such an early stage of her pregnancy she is already showing a little. I know most men would be jealous of their wife carrying someone else's baby but not me. It just makes me love her more that she is doing this wonderful thing for our best friends.

I run my hands over her breasts and stomach, worshipping her as best I can with my fingers. She rubs her wetness along my length a couple of times before lining my cock up with her entrance and then slowly impaling herself on me.

I cannot stop the moan of ecstasy from escaping my lips. It dawns on me that this is the first time in a long while that we have had sex without a condom and the extra sensation is incredible.

"I love you," I moan as she gently bounces up and down on top of me. "Oh, baby…too good…please."

I hope she understands what I am begging for and when she reaches down and starts rubbing her clit in time with her thrusts I know she knew I was going to come soon.

Barely a minute later, her walls are contracting around my hard-on and she is writhing and moaning in bliss above me, my own climax washing over me in a tidal wave.

As we both come down from our orgasm, she cuddles up next to me on the bed. As I feel sleep claiming me, I am reminded of a time when the only thing I could picture was a lonely uncertain future but even then my wife knew better. It only took six weeks to change my life completely, but I would never regret that time because it brought me closer to my wife and it gave me the greatest gift ever, my son. I am the happiest I have ever been and I cannot wait to see what the future brings.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you thought.

With the completetion of this story i have today posted the first chapter of my new Multi-chap Season of Love. Feel free to check it out at my profile.

Thanks

vbfb1

xoxo


End file.
